Her Road To Recovery, Redemption, Restoration, and Reawakening
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "These Barely Open Hands". This story is about Recovery, Redemption, Restoration, and Reawakening.
1. Memories and Flashbacks

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Rumple's death

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Regina's p.o.v

Uncontrollably, I grieve over Rumple's corpse. "Rumple died a hero" Wish Hook aka Detective

Rogers says bringing me back down to earth. "You took him away from me" I snap at him. "I didn't

kill Rumple. He sacrificed his life for me" he argues. Henry, Alice, and Robin are stuck in the middle

of our drama.

* * *

Place: Hyperion Heights-Outside Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

Riding on Zelena's bicycle, Solomon makes out my shape in the darkness. I step out of the

shadows so he can see me more clearly. "Mommy" my son addresses me. My heart melts

like ice cream in his arms. He absorbs my warm body heat. "Papa is not with you" he observes.

"Come on, honey, let's go inside. A storm is coming" I instruct him. Obediently, Solomon stops

riding his bicycle and seeks shelter. Zelena and Avalon are super happy to see us. "Regina, you put

me in charge. I should've supervised Solomon as he rode my bicycle" Zelena apologizes. "I forgive

you. I understand that you were distracted. There is a far more pressing urgent matter at hand"

choked up, I stress. Heaven begins to cry as I struggle to form my next sentence. Avalon and

Solomon hold their breaths. "Spit it out" an impatient Zelena demands. "Rumple is dead" I

sob breaking their hearts. I can't handle their tears so I leave them alone. Once again, time and

distance creates a gigantic rift between us. I trust Zelena can look after my children in my

absence.

* * *

Place: The Edge of All Realms

Regina's p.o.v

Carrying an urn, Rumple approaches me on a bridge. This bridge serves as a go-between life and

death for us. We feel at peace and home here. "The time has come for you to let me go. I entrust

you with my ashes. Whenever you are ready, you can spread out my ashes. You can spread them

anywhere including over this bridge" he instructs me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina's house-the kitchen

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, what is in that big huge golden container?" a curious Solomon wonders. "Nothing is

inside the container" I lie closing the cabinet door. I don't want him to know that it is really his

father's urn.

Time Period: Another Flashback

Situation: Releasing Rumple's ashes

A weary Avalon rests her head on my shoulder. Heartbroken, we stare out into the horizon.

We miss Rumple terribly. Solomon doesn't mind releasing Rumple's ashes on our behalf.

* * *

Time Period: Flashbacks

Situation: A Party in the banquet hall

Special Event: Regina's coronation-Takes sometime during the series finale "Leaving Storybook"

Regina's p.o.v

"Your daughter Hope is very pretty" I point out. "Thanks" Emma smiles holding Hope close and dear

to her heart. There is a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You have a baby. You should be happy" I

assume. "Hope is not the baby that I was pregnant with when Hook and I traveled back to

Storybrooke. I miscarried that baby soon after visiting adult Henry. Hope is our adoptive daughter"

Emma explains breaking my heart. "I am sorry for your loss" my voice cracks. "Congratulations. You

are the queen over seven realms. I am proud of you" Emma deflects. "I haven't seen my children in

a long time. Did your mother invite them to my coronation?" I wonder.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

She squeezes my hand as if to feel my blood running through her veins. "I am sorry for your loss"

Emma apologizes. I am taken aback. I know what loss she is referring to, but I play dumb. "I am

fine. I haven't lost anybody. Please don't worry about me" I deny. "Rumple died a hero. He sacrificed

his life for Wish Hook. Hook told the story to me. Rumple meant a lot to our family and you" Emma

recounts. "You can't say his name and pretend to care" I snap at her. I want to stay put and work

through my anger and grief, but my feet lead me elsewhere. I catch my breath and clear my mind

for a brief moment outside.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

I feel safe and free out here on the balcony. I don't care if I am missing my party. "Regina" Zelena

says breaking through my thoughts. "Yes" I respond regaining my composure. "Emma said you

were inquiring about your children" Zelena recalls. "Yes, that's true. Where are my children?" I ask.

Zelena guides me to different ball room, one I never knew existed. We walk through the curtains.

"The palace has two separate different ball rooms. Your children are in this one" Zelena points out.

Avalon is busy with talking to Spirit who playing the piano. Solomon's dancing delights them. I

dare not announce my presence to them. I can't bear looking at them for they have Rumple's

eyes. Silently, I watch and love them from afar.

* * *

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Avalon and I hold Solomon's hands so we wouldn't lose him. "Ava and mommy, where are we

going to next?" he asks us. "We are going to your sister's birthplace next. Your sister was born in

Avalon" I notify him. "Yay! Another new adventure!" happily, Solomon exclaims. "Sure" Avalon

giggles. Approaching Avalon, we encounter a young male celestial being. He is the town's

gatekeeper. He bows down to us. "My name is Josiah Jones. You can call me JJ for short" he

introduces himself. His pretty green eyes and positive attitude pull me right in. I can feel Emma's

love for me in his warm hug and handshake . Nobody except for me knows that Emma and Killian

are Josiah's parents. Emma miscarried him soon after visiting our adult son Henry.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Upon my request, Josiah takes us to the cottage where I gave birth to Avalon prematurely.

I was twenty seven and Rumple was in his thirties back then. Rumple helped me to deliver

Avalon. Surprisingly, the cottage remains in good condition. "Please tell me what happened here"

Avalon persists. "Your birth took place on October 29. You arrived two months early before your

original December due date. My labor started after I visited a local marketplace. Lightheaded and

disoriented, I fainted right here on the front porch. Your dad carried me inside where I

regained consciousness and my water broke " I recount. "I am glad and grateful you came out on

the other side much stronger" Avalon praises me.

* * *

Time Period: A flashback

Place: The Palace

Situation: Regina along with some extra help is preparing for Avalon and Raven's graduation party

Regina's p.o.v

Unexpected, Emma's presence startles me. I almost fall off the ladder. I have been hanging up party

decorations on the wall. "Hello, Emma" I acknowledge my friend. "I am sorry for startling you" she

apologizes. "I forgive you. How may I help you?" I ask her. "You miscarried Solomon. Rumple

resurrected him. My deceased son, Josiah has been resurrected. I need your help in solving this

mystery" she explains.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Solomon asks me. "I am not crying" I deny trying to regain my

composure. "You must miss Papa too" Solomon assumes. "Your sister needs help. You should help

her decorate for the party" I deflect. "Okay, mommy" he agrees walking away. A cute little girl

with Down Syndrome whose name is Ellie approaches Emma. They embrace each other

immediately. "Hello, mommy" Ellie acknowledges Emma. "Ellie, you are a little precious angel of

mine" Emma compliments Ellie.

* * *

Situation: Later That Day-The Actual Graduation Party

Regina's p.o.v

All the love and joy in the atmosphere are not enough to keep me stable. I maybe the queen of all

seven realms, but I lack wisdom. I am human after all. I blame my misery on Rumple's death and

being intoxicated. "I am sorry for your loss. Rumple sacrificed his life for me. He died a hero" Wish

Hook says taking me deeper down into a dark hole. "Since you took him away from me, my children

are fatherless now. You should've died instead of him!" I yell at him. Aggressively, I push him

to the floor. Everyone is appalled and shocked by my rude comments and actions.

Surprisingly, Wish Hook gets back up and doesn't retaliate against me. He walks

away in silence. He understands my heart is broken.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Avalon and I hear a loud commotion coming from the ballroom downstairs. "Mommy...Sissy" Solomon squeals running my bedroom. I place him on top of my lap. "Solomon,

what is going on?" I ask my almost ten year old son. "Francis just proposed to Drizella" Solomon shares with Avalon and me. "Come on, mom. Lets go downstairs and celebrate

with them" Avalon suggests reaching for my hand. Reluctantly, I listen to my daughter. I am like an animal that is heading to the slaughterhouse. "We are going to get

married" an ecstatic Drizella greets us downstairs. She flashes her engagement ring before us and I am absolutely happy for her. What was once a graduation party is now

a wedding engagement party.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Drizella is kind enough to help me put away party decorations. "Mom, thanks for throwing me a

wedding engagement party" she thanks me. Then Drew goes on her merry way. Meanwhile,

I puzzle over the title "mom". I remember I became pregnant with Drizella at age eighteen. Her

conception was immaculate. I blame it all on the glass of wine that Rumple gave me. Shortly after

our dinner date, Lady Tremaine imprisoned me. She ripped Drizella from my womb. Anyhow, Tiana's

presence breaks me out of a daze. "Hello there, my friend" I acknowledge Tiana. "Keep on shining

your light for you have a big heart of gold" she encourages me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

I am surrounded by love, but I have never felt this sad and lonely before. I barely pull the bedcovers

and sheets off my head. "It was so selfish for Rumple to kill himself. Now he gets to spend an

eternity with that witch" mom vents. "Rumple died a hero" I correct her.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

I unlock and open the front door in preparation to go on a late night stroll. The cloudy dark sky

prophesies trouble is up ahead. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. Avalon

must've awoken from her long slumber. A sharp arrow heads straight in my direction. Avalon

serves as my bodyguard. She catches the arrow and breaks it in half. I never knew she could

do that. I help her fight off a violent female dog. The dog settles down when it's owner shows up.

The owner, a biracial teenage girl rips Avalon's heart out of her chest.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v continued

"My name is Vera. You killed my father. His name was Graham Humbert. He was your huntsman.

Now you must pay for killing him" the livid young girl yells crushing Avalon's heart. Avalon collapses

in my arms. "My daughter is innocent in this situation. Please let her live. Kill me instead" I beg

Vera. Vera shows Avalon mercy on my behalf. I never knew they were friends.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Graham was my huntsman. I hired him to kill your mother. I killed him because he failed at his job.

I have always known that he was married. Graham and his wife, Glinda had a daughter

named Vera. I separated Graham from his family. Vera is the new sheriff because she threatened

to kill Avalon. I am sorry for keeping this information from you" I apologize. "You are a murderer

and a liar. You are not a very good queen" Emma curses me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"I hate you. I wish I never met you" a livid Emma ends our meeting. Her words break my heart.

My tears and apologies mean nothing to her. I want to hide and bury myself in a grave somewhere.

Ava saves me from myself. "Emma surely left in a rage and hurry. Please don't cry. Things will get

better" Ava comforts me. "I am an evil person. I killed Vera's father, Graham Humbert. Graham was

Emma's former partner and friend in the police force. Emma will probably create a petition for the

removal of my title as The Good Queen very soon" I stress. My anxiety increases when she doesn't

say anything. "You are not an evil person. You are my mother. You are not perfect, but you have a

good heart" she encourages me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Nervously, I enter the throne room. I have brought my crown just in case Snow and Charming

remove my title. Emma is present, but she doesn't speak to me. "Welcome, Regina" Snow

greets me in serious solemn tone. "You and Charming wanted to see me. You wanted to discuss

my future as queen over the seven realms" I remind her. "Emma called forth this meeting. It is

obvious that she is mad at you. She is giving you the silent treatment. You killed her friend and

Partner, Graham Humbert. She suggested for us to remove your title" Charming informs me.

I am on the brink of tears. With everything that we have been through, I can't believe Emma has

betrayed me. "Graham was my huntsman. I hired him to kill Snow. Now looking back in hindsight,

I regret killing him. I took him away from his family. I had no concept of family. I was a different

person back then" I confess. A heavy deep silence falls upon us. Silently, I countdown to the

moment when I will lose my crown or my life for good.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

The doorbell rings and I am expecting to receive a huge Christmas blessing. "Avalon!" I exclaim

catching her in my arms. A deadly bus crash ended her life prematurely. Somehow she has been

resurrected.

* * *

Date: 12-21-2018

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, today is Papa's birthday" my ten year old son squeals running into my room. Suddenly,

I remember today is Rumple's fifty seventh birthday. He is twelve years older than me. "Solomon, I

was sleeping. You woke me up" cranky, I snap at our son in the present time. "Mommy, I am sorry"

Solomon apologizes. His sad puppy dog eyes pull at my heart strings. "Solomon, I forgive you. I

thank you for reminding me that today is your Papa's birthday. You are a pure sunshine" I encourage

him. "We should visit Papa's old pawn shop. Gideon turned the pawn shop into a museum. He

dedicated the museum to Papa. He might need our help with the visitors" Solomon insists. "I will

take you and Avalon there then" I promise him. Right on cue, Avalon enters the room. Hand in hand,

Avalon and Solomon leave the room so that I may have alone time.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

The memories and flashbacks have become unbearable for me. I am on the brink of tears. I can't

believe he is gone. Away from the public eye, I seek solace in the backroom of Rumple's former

pawn shop.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Gideon notices Avalon and me walking out of the backroom. "I have been looking for you two. I

need your help with controlling the crowd" Gideon instructs us. I never knew people loved and

admired Rumple so much. Their interest in Rumple takes my breath away.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Rumple's Former Pawn Shop

"You have a pretty snow globe there" a familiar voice says behind me. I turn around and Dr. Facilier kisses my cheek. Aggressively, I push him away. He grabs hold of my waist really tight. People especially my step son and children are oblivious to my discomfort. Maybe Facilier has put them under a spell. "Today is Rumple's birthday. What the hell are you doing in Storybrooke?" I interrogate him. "Drizella invited me to the wedding. I am supposed to be your date" he explains.

* * *

Place: Regina's dream world -The Afterlife aka The Edge of All realms

Observing the sunset, we stand on a bridge that serves as a go-between life and death. He places

a gun bullet in my hands. "Facilier shot you when you were pregnant with Avalon. I extracted the

bullet from your body" he brings to my attention. "I remember you said you didn't know who shot

me. How do you know Facilier was the one who shot me?" I challenge Rumple. "Now looking back

in hindsight, I have realized I saw him standing in the woods behind our cottage. He disappeared

before I could confront him" Rumple recalls. "I thank you for telling me the truth. Now I know why

there was such bad blood between you and him" I respond. Facilier's voice breaks me out of my

dream state.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

Morning finds me naked and in bed with Dr. Facilier. I don't remember having sex with him.

He must've drugged me and then raped me last night. "Good morning, love" he addresses me.

"Get out of my bed. Don't touch me ever again. You have violated me" livid, I demand. He refuses

to move, therefore he stays put. "I didn't rape you last night. You wanted it" he denies. I feel sick

to my stomach. I fear that I am carrying his baby. My constant and uncontrollable vomiting proves

my suspicions to be right. It is strange and mind blowing how I am pregnant already. Facilier takes

pleasure in my pain and sorrow. He threatens to kill me if I abort our baby.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v continued

Anxious, I put my face in my hands. Solomon rests his head on my shoulder. "Stress is not good for

our unborn baby" Facilier advises me. "I don't care. I never wanted this demon baby anyway. You

drugged me. You raped me" I yell at him. Facilier is at a loss for words. Right on cue, Doctor Whale

approaches us in the waiting room.

Regina's p.o.v

"I love you, princess" choked up, I confess to my daughter. She squeezes my hand and a bright light

comes from them. This bright light symbolizes our love. A warm fuzzy sensation overcomes my

body until I feel my unborn child starting to slip away.

* * *

Date: 4-21-2019 (5 months later)

Regina's p.o.v

Today is Easter, but I still remember those that I have lost. My heart aches and breaks over thinking

about them. I lite candles in their honor. I am startled when I hear footsteps behind me. "Hello,

Regina. Avalon said I would find you here in the chapel. She is standing in your place as host for the

annual Storybrooke Easter Egg hunt. Solomon is helping out his big sister" Tiana shares with me.

"Bingo" I sigh heavily sitting down in a pew. I cover my face with my hands. Tiana gently rubs my

back.


	2. You are my safe place and I am yours

Regina's p.o.v continued

"You slept with my archenemy" Tiana reminds me. "He raped me" I correct my friend. "Dr. Facilier

told a different story" Tiana argues. "He forced everything on me. He took the miscarriage really

hard. He has been giving me the silent treatment. He believes the miscarriage is all my fault" I cry

making her melt inside. She pulls me into a tight embrace. "I am sorry for doubting your loyalty" she

apologizes.


	3. Spreading Sunshine, Kindness, and Hope

Zelena's p.o.v

From afar, we notice Regina and Tiana exiting the chapel. "Mommy" Solomon squeals jumping into

Regina's arms. "You are super hyper. You will not get anymore candy" Regina teases him. "Your son

is quite a handful. How could you leave me alone with him?" I joke around with my sister.

"You are absolutely glowing. Is there something that you need to tell me?" Regina points out.

Before I can tell Regina about my pregnancy, my attention is directed elsewhere. Hades has a

basket full of Easter eggs for me and our baby.


	4. The Darkness Mixed In With The Light

Zelena's p.o.v

"This Easter basket is for you. I know how much you love chocolate especially when you are

pregnant" Hades offers me. "Thanks, honey" I smile. We exchange one long passionate hug and

kiss.


	5. I Am Going To Be An Aunt Again

Regina's p.o.v

I am so busy with the Easter Egg Hunt that I do not realize that Zelena is gone. She joins

my children and myself for the long walk back home. "Hello, my pretties" Zelena greets us.

Avalon and Solomon share their Easter candy with her. "You missed the rest of the Easter Egg

Hunt. Where have you been?" I question my sister. "I was visiting a friend" she responds. My eyes

fall on her growing baby bump. "Does your friend have anything with your growing baby bump?"

I interrogate her. "Yes. My friend Hades is my baby's father. We are having a baby. We were planning

to keep the pregnancy a secret until we reached the safe zone" Zelena reveals. "I am going to be an

aunt again!" I exclaim hugging Zelena.


	6. Come, Haunt and Cover Me Again

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple steps out of the shadows. He is not really here. He is only just a figament of my

imagination. It is temporary, not a permanent thing. "Our son is a beautiful little angel" Rumple

compliments Solomon who is fast asleep in the bed. His voice breaks through the silence and

darkness surrounding my world. "Solomon is surely a miracle like his sister. We have been

able to stay close even in your absence" I assure him. "This family of ours is extraordinary. It is

temporary, not a permanent thing" he reminds me.

* * *

Time Period: Regina's dream world

Place: The Edge of All Realms

Regina's p.o.v

Once again, we stand on this bridge that serves as a go-between life and death. He reaches for my

hands. I keep my hands to myself. "You said what we had was temporary. It was never meant to be

a permanent thing. Maybe you were right along" I remind him.


	7. A Possible Widow and Fatherless Girl

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Naveen's recovery room

Tiana's p.o.v

I am an absolute emotional mess. I blame my suffering and Naveen's recent health crisis on Dr.

Facilier. He took Regina's miscarriage really hard. Even from afar, he has made my life to be a

living hell. "Dad wants to see you" Raven notifies me at the present moment. I pretend to be strong

for her and Naveen's sake. "I have been this deathly ill before. You worried about me so much that

you went into premature labor with Raven" Naveen recalls. "Raven was born two months early.

You left your sick bed to attend the birth. You were super man back then" I remember. "I shall

arise from my sick bed. Facilier has no control over me" my husband vows. I fear I may become

a widow and a single parent.


	8. Let Me Look After You This Time

I'll Look After You -The Fray, Look After You

Regina's p.o.v

Our lives cross paths in the hospital lobby. My conscience or the universe has lead me here. "I didn't

expect to see you here. I thank you for coming to the hospital anyway" Tiana tells me. "You are

welcome. Let me look after you this time" I insist.


	9. Let The Babies and Children Come To Me

Regina's p.o.v

"Nave is feeling much better than he did earlier. The doctor doesn't know what caused his illness.

I assume Dr. Facilier put a spell on him. I thank you for your concern, but there is nothing that you

can do" Tiana informs me. "I understand" I agree. "We met in a hospital eighteen ongoing nineteen

years ago" Tiana remembers changing the subject. My mind flashes back to that time when our

daughters were in the NICU. Our daughters were born two months early. Raven was born on

October 28, 2000. She is one day older than my sweet precious Avalon.


	10. And Then She Was Gone Again

Regina's p.o.v

Suddenly my cellphone starts ringing. "You should answer your cellphone. It might be Avalon" Tiana suggests. "Mommy, Avalon is gone. She disappeared" a hysterical Solomon yells on the other end.


	11. I am trying to inhale and exhale

Regina's p.o.v

Anxiously, I unlock and open the front door. I am trying to inhale and exhale. "Mommy!" a frightened

Solomon cries running into my arms. I hold him dear and close to my heart. "Avalon is gone. She

disappeared" he reminds me. "Solomon has been scared. He has missed you like crazy" Zelena

breaks in. "I thank you for looking after Solomon in my absence. You will be a wonderful mother" I

thank my sister.


	12. Drew Honey

Time Period: A Dream

Place: Dr. Facilier's Hideout area in the Enchanted Forest

Drizella's p.o.v

"Hello, Drew Honey. Please come inside and sit for a while" Dr. Facilier invites me. His voodoo dolls

give me goosebumps. He has a voodoo doll and three fortune cards laid out on a table. "My

daughter Dizzy loves to play with dolls. I will give her this doll as a gift" I mention to Dr. Facilier.

"This voodoo doll serves as a representative of you. Your life is in my hands now" He drops on

me. "What do you mean by my life is in your hands?" I question him. "Your sister Avalon is missing.

I know where you can find her. You will not die unless you tell anyone" he baragains with me. "I

understand the purpose of the voodoo doll. Why do you have three fortune cards?" I press further.

"These three cards symbolize your future: motherhood, fame, and an angel of death" he explains.

"I am already a mother to one child. I don't care much about fame" I tell him. I dare not ask about

the angel of death symbolism. "Drew Honey" Dr. Facilier's voice trails off as he reaches for my lips.

He kisses me very long, hard, and passionate. His power runs through my body like an electric

shock. My husband Francis' face pops into my mind. I imagine making love to him instead of Dr.

Facilier. "You and Francis will have a second child, perhaps a son. You will lose the baby if you

tell anyone that I have kidnapped Avalon" Dr. Facilier threatens from the great beyond.


	13. A Bittersweet Loss For The Greater Good

With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist -Saturn, Sleeping At Last

Time Period: A Flashback

Drizella's p.o.v

"Wake up, Drew honey" a male voice instructs me. I awaken and discover Francis laying next to me

in bed. Did I make love to him or Dr. Facilier? The stirrings of life reshifts my focus. I put Francis'

hand on my stomach. "I am pregnant" I announce to my husband and Dizzy's father. Francis is

absolutely shocked and confused. "We made love briefly and you are already pregnant. That is

impossible!" he exclaims. "I had a dream about Dr. Facilicer. He kidnapped my sister Avalon. He

casted a love spell on me. I don't know if I made love to you or him. He said I would lose the baby if I

told anyone that he kidnapped Avalon" I explained.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Mayor's office

Druizella's p.o.v

"Hello, Drew Honey" Mom acknowledges me. "I am going to be a big sister" Dizzy announces before

I can get a word out. "Is this news true?" Mom wonders. "Yes. I am indeed pregnant" I confirm

showing her a songram. "Drew is already eight weeks pregnant. We are expecting a boy" Francis

adds. "Your pregnancy is a miracle. I had expected for you to have information about Avalon's

kidnapper" Mom bursts my bubble. I can feel death coming closer as I stand in my truth.


	14. Now Starts The Craft of The Father

Oh its hard on the man, now his part is over. Now starts the craft of the father -Maxwell, This Woman's Work

Place: The Hospital hours later

Regina's p.o.v

Francis notices me entering the hospital lobby. He hugs me right there on the spot. "I am glad you

could come to the hospital. Drew lost the baby. She just underwent a D&C" Francis informs me.

My eyes start to fill up with tears. My heart bleeds uncontrollably for Francis, Drizella, and Dizzy.

Francis and Dizzy who are visibly distraught can sense my pain and sorrow. "You had a miscarriage

once. You should talk to Drew. She will listen to you" Francis suggests.


	15. Even Now It Hurts & I Want To Be Alone

Drizella's p.o.v

"Drew Honey" she addresses me. "I didn't want Francis to contact anyone especially you. Even now

it hurts and I want to be alone" I vent. My harsh words do not chase her away. She stays put hoping

my attitude will change. She desires for me to open up more.


	16. Almost or Always Not About The Angels

Cause what what about angels? They will come, they will go make us special -Birdy, Not About The Angels

Regina's p.o.v

Drizella wants to be alone, therefore I give her space. I wonder if my personal miscarriage

experience would've made any difference. "Hello, Mayor Mills aka Ms. Regina" my favorite

oracle and Emma's daughter, Spirit Everest Jones greets me in the hallway. Spirit works here at the

hospital. Her occupation is a nurse. She took care of Drizella's daughter Dizzy once. Spirit

is quite a phenomenon. She is a healer, miracle worker, and prophetess. She warned Emma

about the great war many years ago. Most importantly, she is one of Avalon's closest best

friends. "I have heard that Avalon is missing" Spirit mentions to me. "Avalon is missing.

I have an idea about who could've kidnapped her. Apart of me wonders if she disappeared

on purpose. Is it possible for Avalon to erase herself from existence?" I confide in Spirit.


	17. The Wonderful Unknown

Here we go alone into the dark and wonderful unknown let us go let us go -Ingrid Michaelson, Wonderful Unknown

Spirit's p.o.v

"I can travel between realms. I will find Avalon and bring her back home" I promise Regina. "I trust

you. I believe you" she says. She witnesses me transform into a dove and then fly away.


	18. Even Now Please Have Mercy on My Baby

Emma's p.o.v

Angry and perplexed, I march right into Regina's office. "Regina, my daughter Spirit is neither your

scape goat or sacrificial lamb" I bring to her attention. "I didn't make her to do anything" Regina

argues. "Even now please have mercy on my baby" I request.


	19. A Somewhat Good, Dark, and Quiet Place

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Francis and Drizella's bedroom

Drizella's p.o.v

Francis gives the fetus growing inside my stomach a goodnight kiss. I blush and giggle like a little girl. "I love you too" I tell Francis on the behalf of my unborn child. I

fall asleep in my sweet husband's arms. While Francis sleeps peacefully, I experience intense painful cramps. I turn on my nightstand lamp and notice that my gown is

bloody. My loud cries and screams awaken Francis immediately. Heartbroken, we realize we have lost our baby angel.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Drizella's p.o.v

Caught up in enormous waves of grief

A belief that things will get better soon

Living in silence brings me relief

Longing for love and companionship

Its a somewhat good, dark, and quiet place


	20. My Breakthrough and My Wake Up Call

Avalon"s p.o.v

I prayed for death, but he skipped me.

The time wasn't right for my heart to stop.

You took my place on that wooden

cross. Even in your prime, your words

were worth more than a dime.

You were apart of the A team.


	21. You Will Not Disappear That Easily

Rumple's p.o.v

I hear you out and clearly.

My heart bleeds uncontrollably

with love for you. I have a very

strong grip on you. You will not

slip away that easily. You will not

disappear that easily.


	22. One More Light

Who cares if one more light goes out in the sky of a million stars it flickers, flickers -Linkin Park, One More Light

Place: A Playground in Purgatory

Rumple's p.o.v

She is trapped in a world of magic, a cave of wonders. A magical genie reunites us. Apart of her is

still stuck in Purgatory. I push her swing and she feels like a child again.


	23. Unsung Sense of Grief, Loss, & Misery

Avalon's p.o.v

You beckoned me to come or vice versa.

You have witnessed me grow and change as a human being.

Together, we have navigated through this world

of darkness and light. It has been one fun bumpy ride

for us. You cared enough to catch the tide with me.

You have me wrapped around your finger.

You love me. You have stayed true to your word.

You push me higher and higher. I have never felt so

elevated, happy, content or stronger. I melt like an

ice cube in your arms. Your abrupt early departure

reopens the hole in my heart. It is an

unsung sense of grief, loss, and misery.

I am in better hands with or without you.


	24. The Rock, The Rainbow, & The Dying Rose

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Hospital Recovery Room in Storybrooke

Avalon's p.o.v

"You never had a friend like me" two females sing. I open my eyes and pull back the curtain. Spirit

and an unknown female cancer patient are watching Aladdin. "Good morning sleeping

beauty" Spirit teases me. "What happened to me?" I ask my nurse and friend. "You were stuck in

the Cave of Wonders. Jafar and Dr. Facilier trapped you there. A mysterious stranger, good

samitarian, brought you here to the hospital" Spirit recounts. "In my unconscious state,

I felt big strong arms lifting me out of the abyss. The man carried me somewhere, perhaps

to the hospital. It must've been my dad" I conclude. Spirit invites my mom into the room.

She showers me with hugs and kisses.


	25. Her Only Hope and Saving Grace

Regina's p.o.v

Originally, I came here to the hospital for Zelena. According to my neice Robin, a car hit Zelena.

Zelena was walking around their neighborhood at the time. The person who hit her ran away from

the crime scene. She was left severely wounded and bleeding in the street. She was on the verge of

having a miscarriage. If Robin didn't find her, she would've never made it to the hospital. Now

here I am torn between tending to Avalon or Zelena.


	26. It is Still Alive and It is a Boy

Zelena's p.o.v

Fear, stress and anxiety eat me up inside. I am glad Hades is not present because he would've been

a mess. Anxiously and desperately, I long to hear our baby's heartbeat. I squeeze Regina's hand as

a way to ease the tension in my body. "Just breathe and relax" Regina instructs me. "I don't hear a

fetal heartbeat. I must've lost the baby" crying, I assume immediately. "I can hear a heartbeat. You

had to listen more closely. It is still alive and it is a boy" the doctor reveals. Regina

and I take this good news to heart.


	27. Mommy and Daddy

Time Period: A Fantasy-Zelena's dream

Place: Hades and Zelena's house

"Zelena, Midas has turned the furniture into gold again" Hades complains. "He has The Midas'

touch. His name is Midas after all" I joke with my husband. "Mommy and Daddy, I am so sorry" our

eight year old son apologizes. I pull Midas into a tight bear hug. "We forgive you, Buddy" I assure

him.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Zelena's p.o.v

"Hello, honey" Hades whispers breaking through my dreamworld. I place his hand over my stomach.

"It is still alive and it is a boy. I want to name him Midas" I announce. "I love you and our son

Midas" Hades confesses from the bottom of his heart. "I had a dream about Midas being eight

years old. He turned the furniture into gold. He acknowledged us as Mommy and Daddy" I share

with my husband.


	28. A Mysterious Man Called Him

Regina's p.o.v

Spirit said a mysterious stranger brought Avalon to the hospital. Distracted, she didn't get a clear

view of him. Avalon has claimed the mysterious man was Rumple. I am checking the security

tape right now so that I may identify this good Samaritan. "OH My God!" I gasp in both shock

and horror. My former huntsman and Emma's deceased partner, Graham Humbert had brought

Avalon to the hospital.


	29. The Wolf, The Lioness, and The Lamb

Regina's p.o.v

I follow Graham's spirit animal in which is a wolf to the police station. Rude and inconsiderate,

I interrupt Graham's time with his teenage daughter Vera. Vera used to be known as "The Little

Match Girl". She is also Avalon's friend and Storybrooke's newest police chief. "I killed you. How

are you still alive? What are you doing in Storybrooke?" I confront Graham.


	30. I Know You Care

I Know You Care -Ellie Goulding, I Know You Care

Regina's p.o.v

"I killed you. How are you still alive? What are you doing in Storybrooke?" I repeat to Graham. "Vera's

birthday wish resurrected me" Graham explains. Before I can question him more, my cellphone

rings. Gideon is on the other line. My presence is needed at Rumple's old pawn shop by which u

Gideon manages now. Something extraordinary is happening there. I rush over to the pawn shop

asap. I encounter a bewildered Gideon and an older John Lennon look alike. "He resembles my dad

my dad a little" Gideon brings to my attention. "That man is not your father. Your dad never wore

glasses" I refresh his memory.


	31. My Favorite Muse and Old Man Crush

Regina's p.o.v

I block his view of the doorway. "Excuse me..dear...darling" he pardons himself. Kindly, I hold the

door open for him. "Thanks" he smiles making my heart melt. "You are welcome" I respond

cheerfully. Rumple and his newly brought guitar disappear into a sea of people. Something

from within stops me from following him. I give him time to come clean.


	32. Even Now We Will Let It Be

Place: The Hospital-Avalon's recovery room

Regina's p.o.v

I walk in on the part when he sings "Mother Mary". I recognize this verse from the Beatles' famous

hit song called "Let It Be". "Hello, John Lennon" I tease Rumple. He gives me that creepy coy little

grin. "Papa, you can end the charade now" Avalon calls him out. "Sure" Rumple chuckles.

"Welcome home, papa" Solomon weeps into his arms.


	33. Simply Showing Off or Pretending To Care

Regina's p.o.v

Ava and Solomon can sense the sexual tension between Rumple and me. "Kiss! Kiss" they pressure

us. Looking back, I realize they have never seen me kiss their father. "Our kids want us to kiss. Let

us entertain them for once" Rumple seduces me. I reach for his lips and he pulls me right in for a

brief passionate kiss. I wonder if he is simply showing off or pretending to care.


	34. A Bittersweet Tale of Ruby & Billy Jean

Date: 7-12-2019

Ruby's p.o.v (aka Red and Red Riding Hood)

"Billy is right here in this room" Spirit directs Grandma and me. We have brought flowers, a teddy

bear, and a box of chocolates for Billy Jean. We call her Billy for short. My daughter, Billy has been

battling Leukemia. Her tenth birthday in which is today gives Grandma and me a reason to be

happy and hopeful for once. Even in her fragile dying state, Billy still manages to hug us. Spirit joins

Grandma and me in singing happy birthday to Billy. Billy savors and cherishes this precious

moment including her gifts. "I am so full of joy and gratitude because of you and other events. I

thank you for the birthday wishes and gifts. My nurse, Ms. Spirit has been wonderful. My roommate

Avalon has been discharged from the hospital. Ms. Zelena is expecting a baby boy in October" she

shares with us. I keep on remembering that she entered this world prematurely. My mind struggles

to accept this fact that she might die young.


	35. My Unfolding Beautiful Story of Grace

Time Period: A Flashback- An alternate universe

Date: 7-12-2009

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Ruby's p.o.v

The doctor checks me and concludes I am ready to push. I am already ten centimeters dilated. I

am just only six months pregnant. I am very afraid for both my unborn daughter and myself.

"It is too early. I am just six months pregnant" emotional, I confide in Grandma and my best

friend Belle. They remind me that I have survived through worse such as an abusive relationship.

The pain, anxiety, and stress over leaving this abusive relationship has sped up the baby's arrival.


	36. Even if I Was Someone You Loved

I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved -Lewis Capaldi, Someone You Loved

Place: The Library

Ruby's p.o.v

Sensing I may need alone time, Grandma offers to look after Billy. I long for an escape, therefore

I visit the library. The library brings back old memories and flashbacks for me. My best friend Belle

used to work here. The library was one of our many favorite hangout places. Now that Belle has

passed away, the library has lost some of its magic. I miss my ray of hope and sunshine terribly.

My heart breaks even more when I spot Rumple and Graham. I don't trust them because they

mistreated me. Rumple put a curse on me in which turned me into a wolf. I used to be Graham's

service dog.


	37. The Real Bloody Gloomy Dark Ages

Ruby's p.o.v continued

Somebody, Graham or Rumple, must've put a sleeping curse on me. When I awake, I discover myself

in a jail cell at the police station. I spot my cellphone on the sheriff's desk. Graham answers my

ringing cellphone. "Your grandma just called. She said your daughter Billy fell. There is a bleed in

her head. She is now on a respirator" Graham breaks my heart.


	38. When She Cries and Begs Endlessly

She wonders why, Does anyone ever hear her when she cries? -Brit Nicole, When She Cries

Ruby's p.o.v continued

"My daughter...my one and only child is dying. She needs me. Please let me see her" livid, I

demand. "No" Graham refuses driving me to an emotional and mental breakdown. All my

endless begging and requests do not change his mind. He enjoys playing with me. He takes

great delight in my pain and sorrow. The bloodthirsty wolf in me comes out immediately.

I break open the jail cell door and run toward him. He points a loaded gun right at me.


	39. I Understand But I Am Completely Numb

Rumple's p.o.v

The commotion coming from the police station is so loud that the noise reaches my ears. I

recognize Ruby's barking and rush to help her. I walk in on Graham pointing a gun at Ruby.

Ruby is in her wolf form at the present moment. Angry, she is thirsty for his blood and

vice versa."Please don't kill the woman" I snap at Graham. "Ruby is a beast. She should've

never ran away from her master" he argues. "Ruby is a mother. She has a dying child.

I will sacrifice my life for her" I bargain with Graham. He unloads the gun and then

leaves the building as an act of surrender. Ruby transforms back into her human

self. "I thank you for saving me. You are a true hero" she validates me. "You should

see how Billy is doing" I deflect. Ruby calls her grandma for an update on Billy.

Deeply crushed and heartbroken, Ruby's face and body lanuage say it all. She almost

drops her cell phone. I help her into a nearby chair so she doesn't faint. Her tears soak

my shirt. "My daughter is dead. I never had a chance to say goodbye" she repeats

over and over again. I understand, but I am completely numb.


	40. Never I Have Been This Close To The Edge

Ruby's p.o.v

Death came for you before we had

a chance to finish our slow dance

or to say goodbye. Who knew,

baby, you would relapse?

How I can trust the process

when it doesn't make any

sense at all? Never I have

been this close to the edge.


	41. Never Have I Seen Her Cry This Much

Rumple's p.o.v

Broken from the inside out, she

has surely been shaken and awaken.

Never have I seen her cry this much.

My heart bleeds and aches for her.


	42. Even Now Heaven Couldn't Wait For You

But Heaven couldn't wait for you, no, Heaven couldn't wait for you. Heaven couldn't wait for you. No Heaven couldn't wait for you so go on home -Beyoncé, Heaven

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: A Miscarriage

Ruby's p.o.v (aka Red and Red Riding Hood)

Determined, Doctor Whale searches for the fetal heartbeat. Grandma and I hold our breaths

and hands. "I am so sorry, Ruby and Gramps" Doctor Whale apologies. He leaves us alone

to mourn over my dead daughter.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Storybrooke's Annual Easter Egg Hunt

Ruby's p.o.v

"Her name would've been Billy Jean. She would've loved this Easter Egg Hunt" I confide in Grandma.

"She is with us in spirit" Grandma comforts me. "Definitely" I sniffle wiping a tear off my face.

"Mommy" a cute little girl calls out to me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback- An alternate universe

Date: 7-12-2009

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Ruby's p.o.v

The doctor checks me and concludes I am ready to push. I am already ten centimeters dilated. I

am just only six months pregnant. I am very afraid for both my unborn daughter and myself.

"It is too early. I am just six months pregnant" emotional, I confide in Grandma and my best

friend Belle. They remind me that I have survived through worse such as an abusive relationship.

The pain, anxiety, and stress over leaving this abusive relationship has sped up the baby's arrival.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 7-12-2019

Ruby's p.o.v (aka Red and Red Riding Hood)

"Billy is right here in this room" Spirit directs Grandma and me. We have brought flowers, a teddy

bear, and a box of chocolates for Billy Jean. We call her Billy for short. My daughter, Billy has been

battling Leukemia. Her tenth birthday in which is today gives Grandma and me a reason to be

happy and hopeful for once. Even in her fragile dying state, Billy still manages to hug us. Spirit joins

Grandma and me in singing happy birthday to Billy. Billy savors and cherishes this precious

moment including her gifts. "I am so full of joy and gratitude because of you and other events. I

thank you for the birthday wishes and gifts. My nurse, Ms. Spirit has been wonderful. My roommate

Avalon has been discharged from the hospital. Ms. Zelena is expecting a baby boy in October" she

shares with us. I keep on remembering that she entered this world prematurely. My mind struggles

to accept this fact that she might die young.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Ruby's p.o.v

When I fell from grace, it was the night that Heaven came to me. The angels weren't done with me after all. They joined me on the long walk

back home. I wish I could've carried you like they carried me. Who knew you would never escape from this tomb, the womb? Maybe there is still hope

that you are alive and thriving well on the other side.


	43. Rainbow Tears

Time Period: Still The Present Reality

Ruby's p.o.v continued

You were ever so present, lively, and silly.

You were a radiant pure bright light.

You were both my love and wake up call.

You must've been sent from Heaven above.

You held on for as long as you could, I hung

and clung onto every precious moment.

Who knew you would fly away like a dove

and take the sunlight with you? Who knew I

would experience a new day without you?

It doesn't feel or appear real that you are

now gone. Your colorful afterglow, a

rainbow, gives me hope for tomorrow.


	44. A Moment in Time That I Didn't Plan For

Victor Frankenstein Whale's p.o.v

She was as delicate and

fragile as a flower. Cancer

stole her beauty, but not

her strength and faith. Even

in her dying state, she dreamt big.

She was in her prime, but Heaven

couldn't wait for her. She left us with two

gifts, everlasting love and happy

memories. She wasn't of my flesh

and blood, but I still treated her good.

Her ascension, this was a moment in time

that I didn't plan for. Your broken heart

fell apart in my arms. This was a

moment in that I didn't

plan for. How could've we

trusted the process when it

didn't make any sense at all?


	45. Such A Bittersweet Blessing and Loss

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Fairytale Land

Situation: Victor Meets Ruby who has been violated (presumably by Graham) for the first time

Victor's p.o.v

While taking a late night stroll through the woods, I encounter a woman in distress. Her hair, make up, and dress are a mess. My heart bleeds and aches because she has probably been violated.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 4-21-2019

Event: Storybrooke's Annual Easter Egg Hunt

Victor's p.o.v

Michael Jackson's song, "Billy Jean" plays loud on the speakers in the town square. My mind

flashes back to that time when Ruby had a miscarriage. The little angel was a girl and a

rape baby for Ruby. Ruby was planning to name her daughter Billy Jean in honor of Michael

Jackson's song. It broke my heart to see Ruby to mourn over her deceased daughter whose

heartbeat that I couldn't detect. I was looking forward to being some kind of father figure

to Billy Jean. Anyhow, here I am at the Easter Egg Hunt. I laugh and become choked up

a little over the song Billy Jean and my lost chance at fatherhood. I am hoping to bump

into Ruby here. Apart of me believes the Easter Egg hunt might be too much for her. She

has just lost a baby. Luckily, Ruby accompanied by Gramps and a very cute little girl

approaches me. "Daddy" the joyful little girl acknowledges me with a hug. I hold my

precious princess Billy Jean dear and close to my heart. "I love you" I confess truthfully.

She shows me her Easter basket that is full with Easter eggs. She shares her candy with

me. Our sweet bonding moment melts the hearts of Ruby and Gramps.


	46. Paint It Blue, For The Sky or Ocean

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Fairytale Land-Gramp's little cottage in the woods

Event: Billy's premature birth

Victor's p.o.v

Her red cloak is both bloody and soaking wet. Things begin to get real serious when she takes off

her red cloak. Her water must've broken outside earlier. "I am going into premature labor" panicky,

Ruby alerts us. Deep in thought, She paces around her grandma's little cottage. I use my watch to

time her contractions. Her contractions are intense and coming very fast. Ruby leans on me on and

off. It hurts my heart to see her in pain. Gramps and Belle offer her words of encouragement along

with massages. Sensing the birth is drawing near, I grab a birthing stool for Ruby. I help Ruby onto

the wooden stool. I place my hands underneath her dress. I am planning to catch the baby and

cut his or her umbilical cord. Gramps, Belle, and I coach her through the tough delivery. Her one

and only child turns out to be a girl.

* * *

Victor's p.o.v continued

My mind is all over the place. You find me stuck at a crossroads. The dark side, false hope, is slowly

creeping in. Please paint it blue, for the sky or ocean. I know you don't mean to be so uptight.

I know you desire to do what is right in God's sight. I long to fight beside you. I long to be

like you, caught up with the birds or sleeping in heavenly bliss. Please paint it blue, for the sky or

ocean.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Event: Billy's funeral

Victor's p.o.v

I remember blue was Billy's favorite color. Grandma and Ruby put her in blue dress for her

homecoming dress. She had even a blue coffin. Rumple reserved a spot for Billy in his family burial

plot. We didn't have to pay for anything.


	47. Help My Lifeless Frame To Breathe

So help my lifeless frame to breathe -Ellie Goulding, My Blood

Date: 10-3-2019

Event: Midas' birth

Zelena's p.o.v

Four months have passed since Billy's death and funeral. Billy's loss hasn't discouraged Dr. Whale.

I am glad and thankful that he is my Obgyn. Anyhow, here I am knocking on death's door. This

delivery feels much different from Robin's birth. I have been crying, screaming, tearing, and

bleeding heavily. Regina takes my face in her hands. There is a mixture of worry, sadness,

and joy in her eyes. "You are not going to die today" she assures me. She restores both

my strength and joy. Yet again, I attempt to push out my son. He is stuck in a

transverse position. Hades fears losing both Midas and me.


	48. An Unexpected Quick Outcome and Miracle

Regina's p.o.v

"You got this, Zelena. Keep on pushing" Dr. Whale encourages Zelena. He puts pressure on her

stomach in an attempt to shift Midas back into the right position. No matter how many times

Zelena pushes, she struggles to bring forth her son. Eventually, she gives up. "I am tired. I can't do

this anymore" she complains. I can feel my sister slipping down into a dark hole. "My wife and

son are dying. Do something" Hades yells at Dr. Whale. "Take Zelena down to the emergency room

for a cesarean section" Dr. Whale orders his team. Before Zelena leaves for surgery, I give her a hug

and kiss. "I love you. Please look after Robin and Midas in my absence" Zelena requests. "You are

not going to die. I will see you, Hades, and Midas very soon" I correct her.


	49. Learning To Trust and Accept The Process

Rumple's p.o.v

Brokenhearted and defeated, she enters my mansion. She runs into my arms. "Regina baby, what is the matter?" I ask touching her cheek. " First there was

Daniel. Now my husband and Snow's father, King Leopold has died. My stepdaughter and I are estranged. I don't know what to do" she sobs heavily. "I can

take care of you" I promise rubbing her stomach. My power runs through her like an electric shock. "My body feels different. I think I may be-" she trails off.

She leaves without giving me the time of day. I remain in denial about her pregnancy until otherwise.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am pregnant" She announces over dinner at my mansion one evening. Shocked, I almost fall out of my chair. "How can you be sure that I

am the baby's father?" I question her. "You are the only person that I have been with. The oracle confirmed my pregnancy" She confesses. "I am your

teacher. You are my student. I can't have a family with you. Why did you decide to visit an oracle?" I pressure her. "I visited an oracle because I wanted to

know about my future. The oracle knew I was pregnant before I knew I was expecting. She said our daughter Avalon would bring joy to our lives" Regina

recounts.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A time before Ava's birth- A decision to choose between Life or Death

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I can't have this baby. It has become a big burden on me" distraught, she stresses. I offer her a magical potion that can possibly end her pregnancy. "Drink this

magical potion and all your troubles will disappear" I persuade her. "I am not going to kill our baby" she declines quickly. "It is your body. It is your choice. I

thought you wanted to get rid of the baby. It has become a big burden on you. What has changed your mind?" I bring to her attention. "I never really wanted to

have an abortion. I was just testing your loyalty" she admits. "So you are keeping the baby?" I ask. "Yes" Regina smiles making my heart melt. "I will always love

and support you and the baby" I vow.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Rumple's Manison

"Rumple, I need a magical potion for morning sickness" nauseous, Regina requests. I offer her a pot

to vomit in. "Morning sickness is a sign of a healthy fetus" I guess. "I don't agree with you" she

disagrees chewing on a breath mint. "You are five weeks along. You still have along way to go

before giving birth" I calculate touching her stomach. "Our daughter might be born on your

birthday, December 21" she predicts. "How do you know December 21 is my birthday?" I test her.

"You mentioned your birthday in one of our previous conversations" she recalls. "You are a very

good listener" I compliment her.

* * *

Scenario: Doctor Facilier's Residence

Regina's p.o.v

He opens the door and I vomit at his feet. He rushes me quickly inside his little cottage. I lay down

on a nice warm cot. He offers me a peppermint and a cup of water. "You are pregnant with the Dark

One's baby" he reminds me. "I can't have this baby. It is killing me. I want you to get rid of it" I beg

him. "What about the promise you made to him, The Dark One?" he asks. "He will never know about

the abortion" I assure Dr. Facilier. "Do you want to drink a potion or take a pill that can end your

pregnancy?" he offers. I prefer a medicated abortion. My dumb foolish drugged up

self thinks it is a good idea to go back home. Dr. Facilier doesn't accompany me to the Dark Castle.

A huge heated argument with mother causes me to lose the baby for good. She doesn't care that

I am having a miscarriage. Father and Rumple are stuck in the middle of our drama.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest-The Dark Castle

Rumple's p.o.v

Here I am eating dinner with Regina and her dad Henry. Cora has other obligations tonight so she

will not bother us. "I want to get away from this place" Regina whispers in a low voice. She

doesn't want Henry to hear her. "I have visited a realm called Avalon. I might take you there one

day" I whisper back. Somehow Henry figures out what we are conversing about. "You will not take

my daughter anywhere unless you marry her" Henry bargains. Right then and there, I propose to

Regina. She is super duper happy. Without considering Cora, Henry gives us his blessing.

* * *

Event: Rumple and Regina's Wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Henry beams with pride and joy while Cora looks on with digest as I dance with their daughter. We

are married and that's all what matters to me right now. "I love you, Regina baby" I tell my bride

repeatedly. "I love you too" she smiles hugging me tightly. "I am looking forward to starting with

you and our unborn daughter in Avalon" I whisper. "I feel the same way too" she agrees.

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Regina and Rumple's wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Sensing Regina is thirsty and tired of dancing, I help her into a chair at the cake table. I

bring her and myself something to drink. We feed each other cake first. Henry is well pleased,

but Cora continues to look at us with much disgust. Maybe Cora has something to do with

Regina's lemonade tasting weird. Our four month old fetus doesn't react well to the poison. I fear Regina is

experiencing a miscarriage. Henry and I rush quickly to her aid. Cora laughs silently to

herself. Henry and I banish her away from the castle immediately. She didn't care for Regina or our

unborn daughter at all. Thankfully, we survived her evil scheme.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

Almost a decade ago, I lost Milah and Bae. A second chance at love and happiness was out of my

reach. Who knew I would marry my star pupil and begin a new life with her in Avalon? Currently, we

are preparing for our baby's arrival. According to the oracle, our baby will be a girl named Avalon.

"Rumple, feel this" Regina insists placing my hand over her stomach. It's amazing to feel my

daughter move. "We created a miracle" I bring to Regina's attention.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

While knitting a quilt, Regina's back starts hurting. Regina considers her back pain to be a

symptom of labor. I accompany her to the bedroom where we await our baby's arrival. According

to the oracle, we will have a daughter named Avalon. "It's coming" Regina moans clutching my

shirt. "Don't worry, deary" I comfort her. "Don't just stand there. Get this baby out of me!" she

demands. "The baby will come when you start pushing" I recall. I put my hands underneath her

dress in preparation to catch the baby. Regina screams and cries as a way to take her mind off the

pain. I admire her strength and determination during this difficult time. Adding to Regina's

bloodshed, the umbilical cord is tied around Ava's neck.

**Regina's p.o.v**

Depressing, the outside world smells of death. Safe at home, I do my own share of bleeding. Desperately, I try to bring forth my firstborn. Rumple helps me

with bringing Ava into the world. The baby has started to crown, but the head isn't moving that much. I think the head is stuck. All my fears give away into

endless tears, screams, and tearing. "The head is almost out. Keep on pushing, deary" Rumple encourages me. "I can't do this. Something is wrong"

growing tired, I complain. "If you don't deliver soon, you and the baby can die. Please don't deprive her of this life" Rumple stresses. Adding to the drama,

the umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck. "Stop pushing!" he instructs me. "Why?" I wonder holding tightly onto rosary beads. "The umbilical cord is stuck around Ava's neck" he

informs me. "Take the cord off her neck" I command him. Luckily, he manages to cut off the umbilical cord.

**Rumple's p.o.v**

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth to our

daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last time. "Our

daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs. Her body grows

tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta. She says she has it

all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure. I place a heart stint

into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.

**Regina's p.o.v**

Radiating, sunlight shines through the windows. I want to enjoy the warm weather, but I stay put in

my bed. I have just given birth. Rumple tends to Avalon while I deliver the placenta. I am torn

between worrying about Avalon's heart condition and expelling the placenta from my body. Rumple

claims he has it all under control. I have total faith in him. He juggles both my needs and Avalon's

needs very well. "She is so small, fragile, and beautiful" I observe as I breastfeed our newborn

daughter. Ava arrived two months before her original December due date. My breast milk might

increase her weight. "I love you and Ava very much. Even now you are all that I have left" Rumple's

voice cracks. "We got into this mess because of me. I fainted outside on the front porch. I must've

frightened you. I should've stayed home instead of visiting the local market. I thank you for reviving

me" I recount. "You are at no fault here" Rumple assures me. "You fainted outside on the front

porch because you were shot. You were shot in the stomach. I don't know who shot you. You

and Ava were on the brink of death. Thankfully, I was able to retrieve the bullet. You can blame me

for your premature and delivery" he reveals. I am completely shocked. I remain grateful that he

made the right decision.

* * *

**Date: 10-29-2000**

**Event: Avalon's birth**

**Roni's p.o.v** **(as a 27 year old woman that is 7 months pregnant)**

My stomach hurts terribly. The contractions grow more intense with each passing second.

My discomfort signals the baby's impending arrival. Although I want to keep the baby inside

of my body, I can't postpone the birth much longer. Doctor Wallace and his team of nurses are on

high alert. My thirty nine year old husband supports me through the difficult delivery of our

premature baby. Our daughter is born with a rare type of heart condition. We love Avalon and care

for her no matter what.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 10-29-2000**

**Event: Avalon's premature birth**

**Weaver's p.o.v**

I braid her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't be in her face. She shifts her focus between me and the

life that she is trying to bring into the world. She feels much better after she does finally deliver. Our

precious miracle baby is transported immediately to the NICU. We meet two new friends named

Naveen and Tiana here.

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Date: 10-29-2000**

**Special Event: Avalon's premature birth**

**Weaver's p.o.v**

Her water broke and the contractions started during breakfast time. Everything happened right in

front of me. We were not prepared for the long difficult labor and delivery at the hospital. We

never expected for our baby to arrive two months early or stay in the NICU. Two fellow new

parents (Tiana and Naveen) and a kind nurse (Beverly Farley) gave us hope.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 10-3-2019

Rumple's p.o.v

Everything has started to unravel like a yarn ball. We are stuck somewhere between birth and death.

Learning to trust and accept the process, we have been here before. It is such pity that we have

anxiety. Our future is filled with so much uncertainty. Maybe we were meant to chase after the wind,

dying pipe dreams. Hope breaks through the darkness surrounding our world.


	50. To Go Down Yonder and Never Wake Up

Situation: Zelena has underwent an emergency cesarean section. Now she is struggling to wake up from anesthesia.

Regina's p.o.v

Barely in her right mind

One lonely white dove who has my heart

A spirit of the night

To go down yonder and never wake up

Her ascension or descent into oblivion

Our long slow goodbye

Passing through like a speedy car

Echoes and shadows


	51. Hold Me While You Wait

Hold me while you wait. I wish that I was good enough. If only I could wake you up, my love, my love, my love, my love -Lewis Capaldi, Hold Me While You Wait

Place: The Hospital Waiting Room

Rumple's p.o.v

She buries her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her tears. I put a comforting arm around her

shoulders. I take it further by gently rubbing her back. "Zelena has to wake up. She must wake up.

She will wake up" She repeats over and over again. I wonder if she talking to me or herself.

Maybe she is encouraging both herself and me.


	52. Even Now Her Life is Not Over Yet

Regina's p.o.v

I embrace myself for the worst when Doctor Whale approaches me. Rumple squeezes my hand

very tightly. "Mayor Mills...Regina" Doctor Whale addresses me. "Just spit it out. I can handle the

truth. Is Zelena dead or not?" anxious, I pressure him. "Zelena has awaken from the anesthesia.

You can see her and the baby now" Doctor Whale answers me.


	53. A Time When She Needed Me The Most

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Regina's miscarriage with Solomon

Place: Regina's recovery hospital room

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple's mom, Fiona and her evil minions visited my office. They attacked me and they didn't

care that I was twenty weeks pregnant. I already had been experiencing complications with the

pregnancy. They made things even worse. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me a

chance to bond with Solomon at the hospital. I didn't want Rumple to bury Solomon in his

family burial plot. Upon my request, Rumple took Solomon to Old McDonald's Farm. Solomon

lived as a normal child here. Little Boy Blue became his new alias. Shortly after biding my son

farewell, I strongly desired to be alone. Rumple and Avalon went home without me. Zelena

saw beyond my depressed state. She kept me company in my family's absence.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Zelena's recovery room

Regina's p.o.v

Beaming with joy, Zelena shows off her newborn son to me. Hades has left the building, perhaps

preparing to welcome Midas home. Midas is a combination of Zelena and Hades. He is a big boy,

weighing nine pounds. There is no wonder as to why Zelena struggled to have him the old natural

way. I am grateful that she had a cesarean section. I predict Midas will become a famous warlock

or my apprentice someday.


	54. Run To You

I'll Run To You -Lea Michele, Run To You

Time Period: Later on in the day-Nightime

Ruby's p.o.v

I catch Victor leaving his workplace. I run into Victor's arms. Even in his tired state, his eyes light up

at the sight of me. I bring Victor so much joy, hope, and peace. I accompany him on the long walk

home. "I helped to deliver many babies including Mayor Mills' nephew today" he boasts.

"I am very proud of you. I am very happy for you. I admire your perseverance" I praise him.


	55. The Little Prince and The Princess of Oz

Time Period: Late at night

Place: A Flower Shop

Andrew's p.o.v aka The Little Prince

"My red rose is in this shop. We must take her home" I persude my mom. I hold the door open for

her. "Ok" amused, she chuckles as she enters the flower shop. She holds my hand so I will not get

lost. We encounter our dear friend The Pilot. The Pilot is planning to buy flowers for his secret

crush, hopefully my mom. My mom and I wish him goodluck. He bids us farewell and then goes

off his merry way. A happy cute couple, Ms. Ruby and Mr. Victor, represent what my mom and

The Pilot can be in the future. They keep on eyeing my red rose. My red rose sits in a vase on

the counter. "You are not going to get my rose" I tell them upfront. Mother reprimands me when

I grab ahold of the vase. I put the vase back on the counter. "Andrew, we were not going to buy

your rose" Victor assures me.


	56. A Beautifully Broken Dying Red Rose

Princess Ozma's p.o.v

The sun has risen, but I am stuck at a crossroads. The last time that I felt this way was when I

transitioned from a boy named Tip. Glinda The Good Witch forced me to embrace my femininity.

Anyhow, at this present moment, Dorothy and The Blue Fairy are helping me to come to terms

with reality. Crying, my son Andrew approaches us. He is carrying a vase that contains a

dying red rose. "My rose is dying. I am losing her" Andrew shows us. "Andy, your rose is an

extraordinary rose. It is the heart of Rumpleskitin" The Blue Fairy reveals.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, you are fading in and out" Regina points out over breakfast. I can barely see my hand or

her pretty face. "Long ago Avalon made a wish. Her wish resurrected me. She wanted to

celebrate her birthday with me. Plus, Andrew's rose is dying. His rose serves as a connection to

Belle for me" I explain.


	57. Spinning and Twirling Around Saturn

You taught me the courage of stars before you left how light carries on endlessly even after death -Sleeping At Last, Saturn

Rumple's p.o.v

As I lay here on my deathbed, Belle and Baelfire lead me closer to the light. Regina, Avalon, and

Solomon fight with Father Time on my behalf. I keep on fading in and out of the picture. I am a

ghost, a hologram of my former past self. Have I really been here with them or is it just a dream?


	58. Her Pink October Baby

Date: 10-29-2019

Event: StoryBrooke's Annual Fall Festival

Regina's p.o.v

Today is Avalon's 19th birthday and Storybrooke's annual Fall festival. I scheduled the festival on my daughter's birthday so that she may have something to lift her spirits. She has taken Rumple's loss very hard.


	59. Even Now She is Her Father's Daughter

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy" Solomon yells running toward me. I hold him dear and close to my heart. "What is the

matter?" I inquire. "Avalon is moody, perhaps depressed. She is not enjoying her birthday or The

Harvest Festival. She longs to be with Papa in Heaven" my son informs me. "I thank you for

telling me about your sister. I will handle her. You should go now and spend time with your friends" I

dismiss him.


	60. A Time To Let Her Know That I Care

Regina's p.o.v

I discover Avalon at Rumple's family burial plot. My presence startles her. "I am sorry for frightening

you" I apologize. "Solomon must've told you that I am having a bad day" Avalon assumes.


	61. This Life That Almost Never Existed

Regina's p.o.v continued

Running as fast as a horse, a beloved underdog of mine. This life that almost never existed, one extraordinary brave young soul. My own flesh and blood, echoes of undying love and strength, neverending merciful grace. Daring to soar high above the ground, one pretty diamond in the rough, this life that almost never existed.


	62. One Cherished Hologram & Box of Memories

Regina's p.o.v

After a long and deep heart to heart conversation, Avalon and I partake in the fun festivities. Avalon

steps outside her comfort zone for once. I admire her courage and strength. Seeing her happy

makes me happy and hopeful. Something within me longs to visit Rumple's former pawn shop.

I stumble upon Rumple's hologram and memory box. I experience Avalon's birth again through his

point of view.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Situation: Avalon's premature birth

Rumple's p.o.v

Patiently and anxiously, I wait for Regina to return home from the local market. Loud gunshots

interrupt my reading time. I run outside and discover Regina who is seven months pregnant

laying in a puddle of blood. A young man, resembling Dr. Falicier, disappears into the woods behind

our cottage. I assume he has shot Regina. I decide to help Regina instead of chasing after him.

Carefully, I carry Regina to our bedroom. I place her on top of the bed. With the little magic that I

have left, I extract the bullet from her body. Regina wakes up without a clue that she has been shot.

It is possible that getting shot might've rushed the baby. I keep a close eye on her just in case

her water breaks. It will be all my fault for causing her preterm labor and delivery.

While knitting a quilt, Regina's back starts hurting. Regina considers her back pain to be a

symptom of labor. I accompany her to the bedroom where we await our baby's arrival. According

to the oracle, we will have a daughter named Avalon. "It's coming" Regina moans clutching my

shirt. "Don't worry, deary" I comfort her. "Don't just stand there. Get this baby out of me!" she

demands. "The baby will come when you start pushing" I recall. I put my hands underneath her

dress in preparation to catch the baby. Regina screams and cries as a way to take her mind off the

pain. I admire her strength and determination during this difficult time. Adding to Regina's

bloodshed, the umbilical cord is tied around Ava's neck.

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth to our

daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last time. "Our

daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs. Her body grows

tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta. She says she has it

all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure. I place a heart stint

into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.


	63. My Period of Silence and Waiting

Regina's p.o.v

Frozen in time are our memories and the last words spoken to each other. Rushing to get nowhere, life remains a black and white slow motion picture.

Only hope and faith can cure us now. Zealous, we strive for success and happiness. Even if we see in shades of color, the sky is still gray and cloudy.

Nine months pass without any chaos or death threats. Elegant glorious splendor, my wisdom and hindsight. X-rays of your heart and brain,

these twisted beautiful sentiments of mine, indescribable emotions and unwritten thoughts. My period of silence and waiting for a breakthrough,

endless peace and perseverance.


	64. Escaping Youth

Rumple's p.o.v

Weakly, you crawl to me.

I gather you up into my arms

and whisper sweet nothings.

Our winter song, endgame

prophesies trouble is coming soon.

For as long as the sun and moon

continue to shine, I will stay true

to you. Escaping youth, our carefree days

that were full of less anguish.

The essence of memories is being able to cherish

what we lost in the fire. I can cope without your presence,

but hope won't let me cut off all ties.


	65. Nostalgic Fantasy

Regina's p.o.v

Nostalgic fantasy, easy street. We are drifting apart, no, we are growing closer.

A loyal companion, why is this so hard too ask for? Various matters demand our undivided attention.

Echoes of what could've should've would've been, magical dreamlike moments, our real life fairytale.

Take a hold of the reins, impending breakdown, our status as lovers and friends.

Newborn hope, overlooked possible great potential. Enlightenment restores my vision and breaks off chains around my heart.


	66. Don't Worry For Everything Will Be Okay

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Emotional, I leave Rumple's pawn shop. I rejoin my family and friends in the town square for the

Harvest Festival. Still recovering from giving birth, Zelena sits at a table and feeds Midas and

herself. She notices the sadness in my eyes. She attempts to stand up and embrace me. "What is

the matter? You can talk to me" she offers. "You have enough on your plate. I don't want to burden

you. Please don't worry for everything will be okay" I assure my sister. She doesn't believe me, but

she gives me space anyway.


	67. You're Fragile & My Heart Bleeds For You

Zelena's p.o.v

I can see beyond your beautiful one million dollar smile.

You're fragile and my heart bleeds for you. Nevertheless

you remain a free stallion that has gotten away from me.

I wish you could release whatever is inside of you instead

of causing yourself and me so much anguish.


	68. Even Now I Miss You & I Wonder What If?

**Time Period: A Flashback**

**Situation: Emma's miscarriage**

**Emma's p.o.v**

We stepped out of the time portal and I bent over in pain. "Ouch!" I moaned loudly. "Honey, what is

the matter?" Killian asked rubbing my back. "Something is wrong with the baby" feeling lightheaded,

I alerted him. Bleeding uncontrollably, I fainted in his arms. When I woke up, I was laying in

a hospital bed. I was tied up to several tubes. I felt around my stomach for any fetal

movement. "What happened to me? Where is my baby?" I questioned my husband. "We lost

the baby. You had a miscarriage" an emotional Killian explained. His words broke my heart.

Mom placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Emma, you are not only one that has lost a baby. I

had a miscarriage before you were born" she confessed for the very first time. "I am suffering. You

are not helping much. Why have you decided to tell me about your miscarriage now?" I snapped

at her. "I am sorry" she apologized walking away. "Your mom was just trying to help you" Dad

defended mom. Sensing I needed space, they left the room. I felt a little guilty. I was torn

between reconciling with them or meeting my baby. I chose my baby over them. Doctor Whale

didn't ignore my request. A kind nurse presented the baby who was wrapped up in a blue blanket to

Killian and me. We named him Josiah. Even on the brink of death, he was precious in our sight.

* * *

**Emma's p.o.v**

As I sort out dirty clothes in the laundry room, I discover a blue baby blanket on the floor.

The name, "Josiah" is imprinted on the blanket. I question everyone in my household about the

mysterious blue baby blanket. My household includes Wish Hook, Wish Hook's daughter Alice,

killian, and our adopted daughter Hope. I am at a loss until Killian refreshes my memory. He claims

the blanket belongs to our deceased son Josiah. I miscarried him soon after we visited my adult

son Henry. Unfortunately, the pregnancy and time traveling didn't work well together. An emergency

D&C gave Killian and me an opportunity to bond with Josiah briefly. I wrapped him up in a blue

blanket that I brought from home.

* * *

**Emma's p.o.v**

Crying, I run out of the front door. "Emma...Love" Killian shouts after me. I dare not look or turn

back. I bump into a young man wearing a dark hoody on the street. Maybe he is a wandering lost

and lonely soul like me. "I am sorry for bumping into you" I apologize immediately. "I understand

that you may have a lot on your mind. I forgive you" he consoles me. He has my same eye color

and facial features. My heart already knows what my mind struggles to comprehend and believe.

Emma's p.o.v

He disappears into the crowd and apart of myself goes missing as well. Maybe it is his goal to

remain anonymous forever. He doesn't know he still has family out here in the world.

the other side much stronger" Avalon praises me.

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

**Place: The Palace**

**Situation: Regina along with some extra help is preparing for Avalon and Raven's graduation party**

**Regina's p.o.v**

Unexpected, Emma's presence startles me. I almost fall off the ladder. I have been hanging up party

decorations on the wall. "Hello, Emma" I acknowledge my friend. "I am sorry for startling you" she

apologizes. "I forgive you. How may I help you?" I ask her. "You miscarried Solomon. Rumple

resurrected him. My deceased son, Josiah has been resurrected. I need your help in solving this

mystery" she explains.

**Emma's p.o.v**

"You miscarried Josiah a long time ago. You have been granted a second chance to mother him.

You can do this" Regina encourages me. "You were in my position once. Please tell me about your

experience" I persist. I have touched on a very sensitive subject for Regina because she is

becoming emotional. "Solomon's conception was an immaculate conception. Avalon and Solomon

are both magical babies. I miscarried Solomon when I was twenty weeks along. Rumple's mother,

Fiona and her evil minions attacked me. They increased the pain and sorrow that I was already

experiencing with the pregnancy. I underwent an emergency D&C procedure at the hospital. I didn't

want Rumple to bury Solomon in his family burial plot. Rumple dropped off Solomon at Old

McDonald's Farm. Solomon developed a new identity there. His alter ego was Little Boy Blue"

Regina confides in me. My bleeding heart rests easy and peacefully in her arms.

**Regina's p.o.v**

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Solomon asks me. "I am not crying" I deny trying to regain my

composure. "You must miss Papa too" Solomon assumes. "Your sister needs help. You should help

her decorate for the party" I deflect. "Okay, mommy" he agrees walking away. A cute little girl

with Down Syndrome whose name is Ellie approaches Emma. They embrace each other

immediately. "Hello, mommy" Ellie acknowledges Emma. "Ellie, you are a little precious angel of

mine" Emma compliments Ellie.

**Emma's p.o.v**

"I thank you for looking after Ellie" I thank Regina. "No problem. I know you would do the same

thing for me" Regina responds. She climbs up the ladder to hang up more decorations. This is my

clue to leave her alone. I take Ellie home with me. A familiar face joins us for the long walk back

home. "Sissy, please hold my hand" Ellie requests of Spirit. Spirit holds Ellie's left hand while

I hold her right hand.

* * *

**Emma's p.o.v**

I bump into Josiah on the street again. Like me, he is heading to the library. He follows me to the

children's book section. A book of nursery rhymes captures my attention. Josiah assumes I must

have a little one back at home. I tell him that I do have a little one back at home. "My favorite

nursery rhyme is Jack Be Nimble" he points out.

**Emma's p.o.v continued**

We approach the checkout desk and the librarian greets us with a smile. "Two nursery rhyme

books, oh, what interesting good choices" the sweet old lady whispers. "I will jump over the moon

or another candlestick again" Josiah remarks. "I might turn into a goose and lay a golden egg

again" Gloria jokes. I am totally lost and confused. "Emma, I apologize for not properly introducing

myself. My name is Gloria Crystal. I was Mother Goose in a past previous life. Your son, Josiah

is Jack Be Nimble. I resurrected him" she informs me. "I have heard about you, Mother Goose.

What are you and my son doing in Storybrooke?" I inquire. "We are here to take Solomon aka

Little Boy Blue home. Our stories are incomplete without him" she explains. I am torn between

telling Regina or keeping this secret to myself.

* * *

**Place: Grannys**

**Emma's p.o.v**

"Hello, Emma" my mom acknowledges me as she sits down at the table. I have invited just only

her to Grannys for lunch. I pay for both her meal and mine. "I am grateful for Killian and Hope, but

my miscarriage with Josiah has been bothering me. He should've been apart of my family.

I remember you told me about your miscarriage around the same time that I lost him.

I apologize for yelling at you. I didn't have any respect or compassion for you back then" I tell Mom

upfront. She is totally blown away. Her eyes are starting to become watery. I must've touched on a

very sensitive subject for her. "Emma, I accept your apology. I will always love you" she promises

with a hug. "Please stop crying. You making me emotional" I beg her. "Since we are discussing

miscarriages, I have to make two confessions. I had a miscarriage before you were born. Your

dad and I were planning to name him Benjamin. We were going to call him Ben for short. We lost

another baby after Regina casted her dark curse. The baby was a girl. We were planning to

name her Penelope Joy Charming" mom reveals breaking my heart even more.

**Josiah's p.o.v**

Unnoticeably, I wander through town like a ghost. I feel dead to this world. The child within me will

not rest though. Unquenchable hunger and thirst lead me to Grannys. I order my food and then

take a seat near a window. I eat my meal in peace and quiet until Emma and her mother approach

me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 10-29-2019

Place: The Docks

Emma's p.o.v

Killian and I sneak up on Josiah at the docks. He is very startled, but glad to see us. "Even now I

miss you and wonder what if?" I admit to Josiah. "We should take advantage of today" Josiah

advises me. "You have already met Emma. My name is Killian. I am your dad" Killian introduces

himself to Josiah. Josiah doesn't hesistant to embrace Killian. Their precious bonding moment

melts my heart. Josiah accompanies us back to the Harvest Festival.


	69. A Time When My Heart Bled and Cried Out

Time Period: Still The Present Reality 10/29/2019

Situation: Raven and her parents are busy with cleaning up after the Harvest Festival

Naveen's p.o.v

I enjoyed doing face painting with my wife and daughter. Now that the Harvest Festival is over,

dark thoughts have clouded my vision yet again. It is weird and unfair for good things to be

happening all around me. I hide my tears and frustration for my family's sake. Somehow my

true emotions are starting to show even as I am cleaning up my work station. Tiana wipes

tear off my cheek. "Everything will be okay" she assures me. "My heart bleeds for you.

Your recent health crisis has put me in this awful predictment. You might have

ovarian cancer or breast cancer. I am getting tired of all this anxiety and uncertainty.

I wonder what is God is trying to do" I confide in Tiana.


	70. Head Above Water

God keep my head above water -Avril Lavigne, Head Above Water

Tiana's p.o.v

"We have experienced and endured through much worse such as Raven's premature birth" I remind

my husband. He hugs and kisses me right there on the spot. Raven isn't bothered by our public

display of affection. We give her hope for the future. My mom joins us for the fun long drive back

home. Although I trust God, I am trying to keep my head above water. I will have a follow up

mammogram tomorrow.


	71. I am Crying Because I am Grateful

Date: 10-30-2019

Naomi's p.o.v (Tiana's mom)

I accompanied Tiana to the hospital where she had a follow up mammogram. The doctor

discovered something unusual on her left breast. the first time around. Today held so much

promise, but I prepared myself for the worse. Prompted by the holy spirit, a kind woman named

Deidre Melton prayed for us in the waiting room. Apart of myself still feared and worried Tana's

mammogram would display signs of cancer. Thankfully, the lump on her left breast turned out

to be noncancerous. My emotional breakdown caught Tiana off guard in the parking lot. "I don't

have cancer. Why are you crying?" shocked and confused, she asked me. "I am crying because

I am grateful. God has been good to us" I explained.


	72. Growing Older & Younger At The Same Time

Date: 10-31-2019 (Halloween Night)

Drizella's p.o.v

Francis and I dressed up as Mary Stuart and King Francis of France for Halloween. We participated

in Trick or Treat along with our little princess Dizzy. Anastasia looked after Lucifer back at home.

Our neighbors assumed Francis and I were Dizzy's siblings instead of her parents. They were

shocked when we told them the truth.


	73. Her Bittersweet Moment of Joy and Sorrow

Date: Still 10-31-2019

Place: Regina's house

Event: A Halloween Party

Drizella's p.o.v

At the last minute, mom invited my family and me over for a Halloween party. Tired, I planted

myself in a chair. Francis and Dizzy had fun on my behalf. Mom attempted to make small talk

with me. "Are you really sleepy or is it Rumple's loss that has been weighing you?" she wondered. "I

was never cool with that man, my father. Even in death, we are estranged" I admit.


	74. Even Now You have been loved

You sailed my boat. You were my last hope. You took my very last hope away. OH, you, you have been loved by someone good -Sia, You Have Been Loved

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Drizella's conception. Dinner at Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am glad you could join me for dinner tonight" I tell my eighteen year old star pupil. "You are an

amazing cook" Regina praises me. "Well thanks" I smirk. "I would like some wine please" she

requests nicely. I pour wine into her empty glass. She expresses her gratitude with a kiss. She

drinks the wine and feels differently immediately. Her stomach grows into the size of a pumpkin.

"I feel something moving inside of me. It must be a baby. I am pregnant. This can't be possible"

hysterical, she yells. I am absolutely shocked and speechless. I never wanted her to get pregnant.

She is already experiencing contractions and drawing close to giving birth. Although I promised

to take care of her and the baby, she leaves me anyway. Unnoticeably, I follow her home. Lady

Tremaine is the only one who cares enough to take her home.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Event: Drizella's birth and adoption

Situation: A young and pregnant Regina is a prisoner of Lady Tremaine

Regina's p.o.v (as an eighteen year old)

Extremely heavy, numerous shackles weigh me down. My bloody arms and legs have fallen asleep.

I am in really deep crap this time. I cry and scream on the behalf of my unborn daughter. The Dark

One and my former teacher, Rumple impregnated me. Our daughter's name will be Drizella. I plan to

call her Drew for short. Anyhow, I am Lady Tremaine's sacrificial lamb. She wants to make an

example out of me. Her endless torment has made labor unbearable for me. I am struggling,

therefore she rips Drizella from my womb. Thankfully, Rumple comes to my rescue.

He trades in Drizella for my life.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Avalon's p.o.v as Abigail (she is Drizella's adopted child and secret prisoner)

Frantically, a girl about my same age run passes by my and Drizella's carriage. She cries and

screams out loud, "Please Help Me!". To prove she has a good heart, Drizella helps the girl whose

name is Princess Raven. Princess Raven is the daughter of Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana.

An evil traveling seer, Dr. Facilier, has been holding her captive. Now that she has escaped, he

wants to kill her or even worse. Thankfully, the carriage arrived at Raven's castle without any issues.

A lot of people have come from all over to get free new stuff that Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana

no longer need. These same people stop whatever they are doing to welcome Raven home. Prince

Naveen and Princess Tiana are ecstatic because they thought Raven was dead. Unfortunately, Dr.

Facilier crashes the party. Drizella whispers something like a warning or threat into his ears. He

disappears and never bothers us again. Everyone including Raven and her parents praise Drizella

for saving them. As we are preparing to leave, I notice an older man with pretty brown hair and

eyes looking at me. He smiles and waves hello to me. Drizella can feel a special connection

between us. I wonder if he can be my long lost father. "You don't belong to him. You belong to me"

Drizella snaps pushing me into the carriage.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Dark Castle

Rumple's p.o.v

"Guess who I saw at Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana's castle?" I pull Regina's leg. "I don't know

so please tell me" she urges me. "I saw our long lost daughter Avalon at the castle. She and Drizella

brought Raven home. Dr. Facilier held Raven hostage" I recall. "If you saw Avalon, why didn't you

bring her home so that we may be a family again?" Regina interrogates me. "I didn't want to create

drama at the garage sale. My friends, the prince and princess would've banned me from their

castle. Besides, Drizella had a strong hold on Avalon" I explain. "First, you lost Bae. Now this

happens, you let our daughter to get away. For the dark one, you are surely dumb" Regina curses

me. My heart is breaking, but I hold back my tears and rage.

* * *

Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

How in the world did I get trapped in this mess, two women arguing over a child? I have never

encountered anything like this before. It makes no sense at all. The child, a teenage girl can speak

but fear keeps her silent. I suggest for Drizella, Roni, and her to take a DNA test. Roni likes my idea

while Drizella and Lady Tremaine remain hesitant. They come around eventually. The DNA test

results prove the teenage girl is really Roni's daughter. Roni claims I am Avalon's father.

* * *

Drizella's p.o.v

Depressed, I refuse to leave my room. Noisy, mother and our family cat Lucifer invade my privacy.

"Drizella, I have a gift for you" mother entices me. Lucifer just purrs. "What is it?" I ask sitting up in

bed. "I have found the Dark One's dagger. You can use it on Avalon" mother offers handing me the

dagger. I don't want to hurt Avalon, but my rage gets the best of me. I crash her homecoming

party. I flash the dagger in front of her face. These words, "I summon You Dark one" give me

total control over her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

After a long hard crazy work day at the police station, I am glad to be going home. Music and the

smell of food greet me at the front door. "Dance with me" Roni urges me. My wife and I dance all

the way to the dining room where a delicious meal awaits us. I help my wife into her chair. I turn

off my cellphone and the radio so we can converse without any interruptions. Since we are all

alone, we are free to wear our wedding rings. We are free to be just ourselves. Nobody outside the

house especially Lady Tremaine knows we are married. We want to keep it this way forever. "I love

you" Roni says reaching over to hold my hand. "I love you too" I smirk. Sadly, Roni looks around and

realizes something or someone is missing. "What we need is a miniature version of us. We should

try again" I gather from reading her thoughts. "We might experience another miscarriage" choked

up, Roni worries and fears. "We will have a baby someday. We will be such wonderful parents to our

child" I encourage her.

* * *

Roni's p.o.v

"You are a monster, but I love your dark side" I overhear Drizella telling Avalon on the

docks. "Thanks" Avalon responds with an evil laugh. Her laugh gives me goose bumps.

I am hiding out here on the docks with Weaver. We are planning to rescue our daughter.

Although she appears happy, she is crying and dying slowly inside. "I can't believe I

used to be a man of violence. That dagger, Avalon's dagger was meant for me" Weaver

whispers. Luckily, Lady Tremaine didn't completely erase my memories. I have been

able to restore some of my husband's memories. He remembers he was the dark one

and I was an evil queen once. She who carries the weight of our burdens, comes out

out stronger and wiser on the other side.

* * *

Weaver's p.o.v

Tonight is beautiful especially for resurrecting the dead. Hoping for a miracle, I toss a coin into

the wishing well. "Papa" my son Solomon addresses me. Roni miscarried him a long time ago.

The horrible ordeal almost killed her. Fear has prevented us from trying again. As for right now,

I am thankful for my dear sweet boy. Like Roni and Avalon, Solomon lights up my world.

* * *

Place: Roni

Roni's p.o.v

Jolly, Weaver and our cute little boy Solomon enters the restaurant. Solomon runs into my arms and gives me a hug. "You can look after Solomon since I will be busy with work"

Weaver suggests. "I will also be busy, but I can look after him" I promise. "That's good" my husband smirks. "We can help too" Avalon and Raven insist. "Who is this cute little

boy? I have never seen him before" Lady Tremaine jumps right in. "His name is Solomon. I discovered him wandering the streets. He is an orphan" my husband lies. "Weaver,

Solomon resembles you greatly. You are not telling us the truth" Drizella concludes.

* * *

Weaver's p.o.v aka Rumple

"I have to go to work now. I am going to be late" I lie looking at my watch. I don't want Lady Tremaine and Drizella know that I am married to Roni and Avalon and Solomon

are our children. "You are going nowhere until you tell me the truth" Lady Tremaine demands. "Lady, you don't control me" I argue. "Mom, Weaver refuses to talk because

he doesn't want us to know Roni is his wife and Avalon and Solomon are their children" Drizella shares on my behalf. "Now is the time that I must come clean. Everything

Drizella has said is true. Roni is my wife. Avalon and Solomon are our children" I confirm.

From then on, nothing is ever the same again.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The time of the Ogre Wars and Baelfire's birth

Rumple's p.o.v

Out on the battlefield, a messenger informed me that Milah needed me home asap. Milah was in

the third day of her labor. She was having a tough time. I neglected medical treatment for my wife

and child. When I arrived home, Milah was in the mist of giving birth. The midwife allowed me to

stay in the room with Milah. My presence brought comfort and peace to her. The earth stopped

moving and my heart crumbled into little pieces when she along with our stillborn son Baelfire

went to heaven.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A cemetery in Hyperion Heights

Weaver's p.o.v

"Here lies a beloved wife Michelle. Here lies a beloved son Bailey" choked up, Avalon reads on the

tombstones. "Michelle and Bae were my family before your mom, you, and Solomon entered

my life. Michelle died from complications in childbirth. Bae was a stillborn. He should've been in

his thirties by now" I recount. "I am sorry for your loss" Roni responds with a hug and a few tears.

Roni almost died giving birth to Avalon who was born two months early. Thankfully, I still have her

and our children.

* * *

Roni's p.o.v

After the cemetery, my family and I eat dinner at Bethany's house. God bless Bethany because she

has labored over the oven all day long. For once, the grim reaper doesn't appear nearby. I am

enjoying these happy moments with my blended family. Nobody knows I have Leukemia.

The doctor just told me today. The cancer is in its early stages so I might have time to tell them.

My constant need to use the bathroom makes everyone suspicious. They can hear me vomiting

in the toliet and cleaning myself up. They assume I am pregnant until I tell them that I have cancer.

My news hits them like an atomic bomb. An emotional Weaver takes me aside and begs "hold on

for I am not ready to let you go".

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Ivy aka Drizella's p.o.v

While taking a stroll through downtown, I hear a super loud cry and scream coming from Roni's.

Cautiously and calmly, I approach the situation. Roni's death has sent Abigail aka Avalon down a

very dark path. The light has gone from her pretty brown eyes. She cries blood for tears. She uses

pieces of broken glass to cut herself. She will not mind if the bulldozer comes right now and

destroyed the building with her still inside. I dread leaving her alone so I stay put. Detective Weaver

and woman resembling Roni catches us together.

* * *

Place: Avalon's hospital room

Ivy aka Drizella's p.o.v

She is under a sleeping curse, but the doctor says she is in a coma. There are several legions on

her brain. Only Weaver, Regina, and I know the truth. She created so much chaos

that she had to be put down. Weaver used the dagger on his own daughter. I didn't like his idea,

but it was the only way that she could remain stable. In the meantime, I kiss her forehead and hold

hold her hand close to my heart. Long Live the princess who has my heart. I hope and pray for the

best outcome.

* * *

Place: Avalon's hospital room

Regina's p.o.v

"My baby is dying. She needs help asap" I beg Weaver aka Rumple. "I doubt she will be in her

right mind if she wakes up. The legions, her inner demons might create chaos again" he fears.

"She has already been through enough suffering. Please end this madness" I demand more firmly.

"I don't know if I can reverse the curse of the dagger. I wish I knew a quick easier solution" he

continues. Drizella pulls out a teddy bear from her purse. "We should give Avalon a teddy bear

and a true love's kiss" Drizella suggests.

Operation: Waking Up Avalon

Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

I place the teddy bear in my daughter's arms. Since she doesn't have a boyfriend, I have to kiss her.

Regina and Drizella hold their breath and hope for the best outcome. My actions reawaken Avalon

who is back to normal.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Group home in Hyperion Heights-The Front Porch

Drizella's p.o.v

Cautiously, Abigail aka Avalon approaches me on the front porch. I embrace her immediately. "I

heard you wanted to talk to me" she begins taking a step back. "I am happy to see you are well and

thriving. I wanted to see how you were doing. That's all" I admit. "I wish I was with my birth parents

instead of here at the group home" she vents. "Your parents think you are dead. You shouldn't

disrupt their lives" I advise her. "Please take me home with you" she begs me. "I can't take you home

because that would bring exposure to me" I worry and fear. I leave hoping that she would stay put

at the group home. Later on, I heard through the grapevine that Detective Weaver discovered her

wandering the streets alone at nighttime. Unlike with me, my parents formed an instant bond with

her. They were in no rush to give her away. I was a bad memory that they wanted to forget about.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The place where weapons such Rumple's dagger are kept

Drizella's p.o.v

"What are you doing with that dagger?" I confront Detective Weaver. "Only police officers have

access to this place. You do not belong here" he informs me. "Since I am the mayor's daughter,

I have unlimited access to every facility" I argue. "What I do with this dagger is none of your

business" he argues back. Coldly, I snatch the dagger from his hands. I twirl it right in front of

his face. "Rumplestiltskein or should I say papa?! I am the guardian. You made me, your own

daughter to carry the weight of all evil" I reveal.

Rumple's p.o.v

Hook aka Detective Rogers was kind enough to facilitate a DNA test for Regina, Drizella, and me.

None of my children were perfect, but Drizella was really on the wild side. I didn't want to be her

father because she was pure evil. We didn't get along very well. She preferred Henry, Avalon, and

Solomon over Regina and me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

After a long waiting period, we received the DNA test results at last. Hook aka Detective Rogers

gave us each a copy of the test results. Rumple and I were totally shocked. We expected a different

outcome. Drizella was indeed our daughter. The DNA test results didn't lie. Drizella took great pride

and joy in her small victory.


	75. A Time To Repair Broken Bridges & Hearts

Time Period: The Edge of Realms-The Afterlife

Rumple's p.o.v

Hand in hand, we stand on the bridge connecting life and death. Gideon and Baelfire play catch

below us. It delights our hearts to see our sons in such good spirits. I am torn over discarding

or keeping my crystal ball. I remember Belle gave the crystal ball to me. My other family is doing

well, so I don't have a need to check up on them. "You should discard that crystal ball" Belle advises

me. I shake the ball one more last time. Drizella's sad face comes into view.


	76. Let Me Save You From Yourself

Place: Drizella's hospital recovery room

Rumple's p.o.v (as a ghost)

A time portal transports me to Drizella's hospital room. Doctor Whale has placed her on a forty

eight hour psychiatric hold. I assume she has tried to kill herself again. "You summoned me and

now here I am" I break into her thoughts. "I am glad you came to the hospital. I am sorry that you

had to see me this way" she apologizes. I look down at her bruised wrists. "Why did you slit your

wrists?" I ask. "I was trying to find relief" she explains pulling at my heart strings.


	77. One Major Shake-up and Haunting Thought

Drizella's p.o.v

Staring and traveling down a long hard road, I carry a heavy load. Will it matter if I keep my head

above water? One major shake-up and haunting thought, what I could've done better. I feel all

alone and hopeless in this mess that I have made. My past life refuses to bite the dust.

Nevertheless tomorrow comes again for me.


	78. Tomorrow Came Again For Him and Her

Scene: Aesop's Bar

Josiah's p.o.v

Christmas songs play on the radio. I can't believe it is that wonderful time of year again. I haven't

celebrated Thanksgiving yet. As usual, my good friend Aesop is working the bar. I bring some

holiday cheer to him. "Hello my good friend" I address him. "Hello, Angel Boy" he acknowledges

me. He offers me grape soda. I remember his fable, "The Fox and The Grapes". "You long for

your family and a normal life, but it is a dying pipe dream" Aesop gathers from reading my

thoughts. "You are correct" I applaud him. "Maybe you should visit Merlin or The author" he

suggests. Hopeful, I exit the brewery and bump into my family outside. Although

Emma and Killian are happy with Hope, they still miss me.


	79. Even If He's A Memory, His Story is Mine

Emma's p.o.v

Now here he stands before me

and my heart is beating really

fast. He feels so close and

yet far away. Although I want

this day and moment with him

to matter, all the words that I planned

to say evaporate like water.

I don't know long we can last

in this space and distance

between us. Even if he's a

memory, his story is mine.


	80. A Moment In Time To Reclaim What I Lost

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: The Miscarriage-Josiah's death

Emma's p.o.v

Writhing in pain, I grab ahold of Killian. "Killian, it hurts" I sob heavily into my husband's arms.

"Inhale and exhale" he instructs rubbing my back. "How can I relax when I am at fault here? I

should've been more careful. I should've never visited our adult son Henry. The pregnancy and

time traveling didn't work well together" I vent. There is a small hint of sadness in Killian's eyes.

"The miscarriage is not your fault. You could've not known beforehand that our baby would

die" he comforts me. Apart of myself refuses to let go of all the guilt. I am so distraught

that I am sedated, put to sleep for the procedure.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Emma's p.o.v

Refusing to bite the dust, a moment in time to reclaim what I lost. Repentance, learning to

surrender, my much needed breakthrough or breaking point. Burying the past, even now you are

more than just a ghost. Refusing to run off into the sunset, all my plans and dreams for our future.


	81. The Angel Who Protected Me & Carried Me

Emma's p.o.v continued

It was a long cold December.

Nobody cared enough to

remember your name.

They never knew about

the dangerous game that

you played with fate.

You felt truly alive inside your

mind. You stood in the gap between

the abyss and me.

My heart bled over realizing

and knowing how fragile

you were.


	82. He Has Grown Up But He's My Baby Forever

Place: Emma and Killian's house

Situation: A belated birthday party for Josiah

Josiah's p.o.v

Mom and Dad present me with a birthday cake. "Happy birthday to you" mom, dad, and Ellie sing in

unison with Spirit's amazing piano playing. We have traveled down this road before, but I play along

anyway. "Thanks" I smile. They urge me to blow out my candles and make a wish. I wish for many

more happy memories such as this special occasion. "He has grown up, but he's my baby forever"

I thought I heard mom whisper these words to dad.


	83. Even Now True Beauty Remains Skin Deep

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Place: A hospital delivery room

Situation: Andrew's birth

Tiffany's p.o.v (somewhere between transitioning from Tip to Ozma)

"I have a buzzcut. I am a hot mess. My baby will hate me. I don't know who I am. I don't know why

I am having this baby. I should've listened to Gwenda" I stress. "Tiff, you have been the cutest

pregnant woman that I have ever seen. Even now your true beauty remains skin deep. You will be an

amazing mother" Dora encourages me. I bear down and push really hard until I feel a great release. I

am glad and grateful that Dora is present to support me through the difficult birth. Doctor Wallace

places my son on my stomach. My son and I form an instant bond.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Andrew's birthday

Princess Ozma's p.o.v

Dorothy, The Pilot, and I hosted an aviation theme birthday party for Andy. His dream is to be a pilot

or a florist.


	84. A Resurfacing Pipe Dream, Our Baby Blues

Situation: Ruby and Victor are newly married. They have been struggling to have a baby.

Place: Granny's house

Ruby's p.o.v

My period has been late, therefore I have decided to take a pregnancy test. "I am about to take a

pregnancy test" I inform Granny and Victor. Excited, they race each other upstairs to the master

bathroom. Anxiously, we wait for the test results. Yet again, we receive negative results in which is

heartbreaking.


	85. Really Trying, But Still Struggling

Victor's p.o.v

I want to stay home with Granny and Ruby, but my presence is needed at the hospital. A pregnant

patient of mine is in active labor. Her name is Lillian. Lillian is expecting a baby girl named Victoria.

Lilly doesn't have a husband or boyfriend. My team and I provide support for her. The birthing

process takes my breath away. I am really trying, but still struggling to have hope. Somehow Lilly

can sense my stress and anxiety. I long for a baby of my own. Lilly believes I will be a wonderful

father someday.


	86. Do You Remember How Much We Have Endured

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Place: Fairytale Land-A Palace

Situation: Naveen discovers Tiana is pregnant

Naveen's p.o.v

Anxious, I pace outside in the hallway. Naomi and our family doctor are tending to Tiana who

has fallen gravely ill. I wish and pray everything is alright with my wife. "Please do come in" Naomi

invites me. "Whats going on? What is Tiana's prognosis?" I ask my mother in law upfront. "I will

tell you" Tiana offers before Naomi or the doctor can say anything. I sit down on the bed and

take her hand in mine. "I am pregnant" Tiana announces placing my hand over her stomach.

I indulge her with hugs and kisses.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Raven's premature birth (two months early)

Place: Fairytale land

Naveen's p.o.v

The loud sound of trumpets awaken me. I arise from my sickbed to see what is causing all of the

commotion. According to a messenger, Tiana is in active premature labor. She is only just seven

months pregnant. I rush over to her birthing chambers immediately. The midwife, Naomi allows

me to witness the birth. Tiana appreciates our help during this highly stressful difficult time. She

feels much better after she delivers our little princess. We name our precious tiny miracle Raven.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Naveen's p.o.v

My mother in law, Naomi is a sensitive woman. Nothing bad has happened yet but she is preparing

herself just in case. Raven and I remain still and calm for her sake. Our stomachs are tied up in

knots when Tiana approaches us. "The biopsy, a vaginal exam hurt very much. I will find out my

results sometime next week" she informs us.


	87. Imaginary Solitude and Oblivion

Naveen's p.o.v

We are not quite out of the woods yet. I keep on

watching out for the sunset in the distance.

My voice gets lost in the ocean waves.

A huge landslide, uncertainty has

brought me back down to

Earth. I struggle to look pass your fragility.

I am awe over these three things: your

vulnerability, strength, and faith.

Your reality differs from mine. I bet you

have never seen the sky so blue. You

do or don't have a clue about how

much my heart bleeds for you.


	88. A Time When Heaven Rained Down on Me

Raven's p.o.v

"What if?" lingers in the back of my mind. I know I will end up chasing the wind. I shall believe

whatever you want me to. Such fragile innnocence, this temporary peace and solace of ours.

A bloody heavy outpouring of love, my heart's silent prayers. Bittersweet joy, a time when

Heaven rained down on me.


	89. My Opps Truthful Moment

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Grannys

Raven's p.o.v

Avalon's presence startles me. I never knew I was crying until she brought it to my attention. She

wonders why I am crying instead of enjoying my meal. My life is an open book. Avalon is my best

friend, therefore I trust her with confidential information. I confide in her about my mother's recent

health crisis. Avalon promises to this secret between her and me. I trust her, but I fear she may

drop the bomb.


	90. UFO

Still got a long way to go -Coldplay, UFO

Place: The Mills' Residence

Avalon's p.o.v

Heavyhearted, I walk through the front door. I can't easily hide my emotions from my

mom and brother. "Ava, please don't look so sad. Things will be ok" Solomon encourages me.

"Ava, what is the matter?" Mother asks me. "I met up with Raven at Grannys. Raven told me

that her mom has been experiencing a health crisis. She is being tested for cancer, perhaps

uterine cancer" I inform my mom and brother.


	91. For Nineteen Years Ongoing Twenty Years

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Fairytale Land -Princess Tiana's castle

Regina's p.o.v

Two guards block my view of the front entrance. My precious nine month daughter grows

restless in my arms. "You are the evil queen. You can't enter the castle. Please leave or else"

a guard threatens me. "Princess Tiana invited me to the castle. Our daughters are going to

have a play date. She should've told you" I refresh their memories. "I can't recall" another

guard denies. I am about to go back home when Prince Naveen shows up. The guards bow

down to him. "Regina is not an evil person. She is a friend of my family. I grant her access to the

castle" Prince Naveen informs the guards. They step aside so that we may enter the castle. We

encounter Tiana and nine month Baby Raven in a childrens play area. Watching Raven and Avalon

play with each other blesses my heart.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternative Universe

Date: 12-25-2000 (Christmas)

Place: A hospital cafeteria

Situation: A Christmas Party- Christmas Breakfast For NICU Parents

Roni's p.o.v (aka Regina)

I am hungry, but I play around with my food. My mind is preoccupied with worrying about Ava.

My daughter is currently in the nicu. She entered this world two months early. As a matter of

fact, today is her original due date. "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" Tia sings lifting my

spirits. "Thanks. Today is Ava's original due date" I share with my new best friend. "Raven's original

due date was five days ago. If our daughters weren't in the nicu then we would've never met

each other" Tia enlightens me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Tiana and Naveen's house

Regina's p.o.v

I knock on the door unaware of what may await me on the other side. An emotional Naveen

answers the door. "Hello, Regina" Naveen's voice cracks. "Apparently, our daughters met

each other at Grannys. Raven told Avalon that Tiana was being tested for uterine cancer.

Avalon shared the news with me at home later on. I wanted to check on Tiana" I explain.

"Tiana is doing okay. She is very emotional at the moment. We have just found out that

she will need a total hysterectomy. I will tell her that you stopped by. I will make sure

she will contact you later" Naveen informs me. "I understand" I agree walking away.


	92. Falling Forever Through Space and Time

Regina's p.o.v

Falling forever through space and time,

my heart bleeds silently for you.


	93. I Don't Know Why We Break So Hard

I don't know why we break so hard -Birdy and Rhodes, Let It All Go

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 10-28-2000

Situation: Raven's premature birth

Naveen's p.o.v

My emotions have gotten the best of me. I leave the room briefly to regain my

composure. "Naveen, Tiana is requesting your presence at once" Naomi notifies me

in the hallway. I reclaim my place back at my wife's bedside. She is in active premature labor

with our daughter Raven. "The baby will not allow me to relax" Tiana complains clutching her

stomach. Her distress and discomfort signals the baby's impending arrival. "The baby is

coming" the doctor gathers from reading Tiana's body language. "No. The baby is not

coming" she denies. The doctor breaks her water then. The amniotic fluid is green instead of

a clear gray. According to the doctor, the amniotic fluid is green because the baby had a

bowel movement in utero. An emergency cesarean section, I struggle to wrap my mind

around this. Before Tiana can undergo an emergency cesarean section, she develops an

urgent strong urge to push.

* * *

Situation: Raven's Actual birth

The Doctor (examining Tiana): Tiana, you are fully dilated. Your body has stopped contracting. We will have to wait for your body to start contracting again. The contractions will help you to push out the baby. You should take a quick nap for you will need your strength later on.

Tiana (attempting to rest her eyes before the "big moment" arrives): I understand. I will try to take a quick nap.

Naomi (rubbing Tiana's stomach): I will see you so soon, little one

Tiana (half asleep, she places a hand over her stomach): Oh my precious baby

Naveen (praying over Tiana and their unborn child): I am hoping and praying for a quick easy delivery

A nurse (examining the baby's progress): The baby's heartbeat sounds good. It won't be long now.

Tiana (jolted awake by a huge painful contractions): I am having contractions again. I must push. The baby is coming.

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): You can start pushing now

Tiana (holding her legs wide open for the baby is drawing close): GRR...AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA

The doctor and nurse (counting as they wait for the baby to crown): 1...2...3...4...5

Tiana (crying, bleeding, and screaming more intensely): AHA..AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA

Naomi (choked up): Oh my sweet poor baby

Tiana (panting): Please don't worry, mom. The baby and I will be okay.

Naveen (using a handkerchief to wipe sweat off Tiana's head): You are so super close, babe

Tiana (giving into her pain again): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA

The doctor and nurse (still counting): 6...7...8...9...10

Tiana (stretching and stressing herself out): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA...AHA...AHA

Naveen and Naomi (cheering on Tiana): Bear down, Tiana, push harder. You can do this.

Tiana (tired, her hands grow limp around her legs and she collapses back on her pillow): OH God, it burns and hurts. I'm so tired. I can't do this anymore. Please get it out of my body.

The doctor (feeling the top of the baby's head): The baby is crowning at last. I can feel the top of its head.

Tiana (with her remaining strength, she pushes more aggressively): AHA...AHA..AHA

The nurse (gently applying pressure to Tiana's stomach): Keep on pushing, Tiana. The baby is almost out.

Tiana (feeling her baby's head): Oh, she has hair

(The doctor and nurse allow Tiana to pull out the baby. An emotional Naveen cuts the umbilical cord. The afterbirth is easy breezy. Naomi ponders and treasures everything in her heart.)


	94. Never Have Been This Full of Grace

I know I can love you much better this full of grace my love -Sarah McLachlan, Full of Grace

Time of Period: A nightmare

Situation: Tiana's death

Naveen's p.o.v

Raven holds onto Tiana's dying body very tightly. "Mom, please don't leave me" Raven sobs heavily.

"I will always be with you in spirit" Tiana assures our daughter. "Living in a world without you, it

will not quite feel the same" Raven argues. "I will watch over you as your guardian angel" Tiana

promises. "She is my one and only child. She is a devoted wife and mother. She doesn't deserve

to suffer or to die young. She doesn't deserve this fate. Do you hear me?" a hysterical Naomi

yells at God. I am also experiencing a personal crisis of faith. Although I have been pretending

to be fine, I am not well at all. My heart and spirit are dying within me. Tiana keeps on

reinforcing these words, "I love you". The dam containing my tears finally breaks when she

closes her eyes for good and the heart monitor stops.


	95. And You Know I'm Gonna Bring You Back

And You know I'm Gonna Bring You Back -Gold Brother X LIIV, Bring You Back

Time Period: A Dream

Place: The Library

Raven's p.o.v

I pull Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven" off a shelf. My mind gets lost within the pages. I remember

I was The Raven in a previous life. I tortured Rumple on the behalf of Maleficent. She didn't care

if he was mourning his dead wife Belle. "Nevermore" a familiar male voice booms giving me

goosebumps in the present time. I almost drop the book. "I am sorry for frightening you" Rumple

apologizes helping me to regain my balance. "This must've been payback for tormenting you" I

assume.


	96. Maleficent's Turning Point

Time Period: A Flashback-Fairytale Land

Place: Maleficent's Castle-Bedroom

Situation: Diaval's stillbirth

Maleficent's p.o.v

Rumple heard me screaming from within the castle. Rumple rushed to my bedside.

He wondered what causing me so much pain and sorrow. "Rumple, I am trying to deliver my baby.

Something is wrong. I think the baby is stuck or breeched" I stressed. With my permission, Rumple

put his hands underneath my dress. He examined the baby's position. "The baby is breeched.

I can feel the baby's feet instead of its head" Rumple informed me. "Please don't leave me.

I need your help. You owe me one" I begged him in the mist of struggling through a

contraction. I sought peace and comfort in the arms of my friend and former lover,

perhaps baby daddy. He encouraged me to stay strong. My son, Diaval arrived prematurely

and dead on the scene. His spirit went up with the birds, The Ravens. My heart was crushed

and world shattered like glass. My rainbow baby Lily made up for his loss.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Maleficent's Castle

Diaval in his raven form lands in front of Lily, Victoria, and me. "You have company. Raven is here"

Raven is here" Diaval notifys me. "Thanks Diaval" I thank my son and messenger boy.


	97. Even Now We're More Alike Than Different

Maleficent's p.o.v

For all the times I helped you or

carried you, you have been worth it.

Even now, we're more alike than different.

I love you, its a permanent thing.


	98. Dawn and Night of The Ravens

Maleficent's p.o.v

"My mom is being tested for cancer. I know you how much you care about her. You were my

parents' college English professor" Raven confides in me. "Your mom doesn't have cancer. It is only

just a health scare" I assure Raven.


	99. Don't Leave Me Now

Long way down, feels like a long way down, feels like a long way down, like a long way down, so honey don't leave, don't leave, please don't leave me now -Tom Odell, Long Way Down

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Lady Tremaine's castle Regina's holding cell

Situation: Drizella's conception and birth

Rumple's p.o.v

I remember I invited Regina over to my mansion for dinner. She became pregnant instantly as the

result of drinking a love potion. I switched her wine with a love potion by accident. Her stomach

grew into the size of a pumpkin. Although she was drawing close to giving birth, she left me

anyway. She didn't care if I promised to take care of the baby and her. Undetected, I followed Regina

home. Lady Tremaine captured and imprisoned Regina. Somehow I became stuck in the middle of

their drama. I was forced to watch Lady Tremaine torture Regina and then cut her womb open.

Regina wasn't given any pain medication for the surgical procedure. Her tears and screams

tugged on my heartstrings. I held back my frustration for her sake. Lady Tremaine threatened

to kill Regina if I retaliated. After performing the cesarean section, she gave me two options.

I could take Regina or Drizella home. I decided to keep Regina and let Lady Tremaine raise Drew.

I vowed to come back for Drew someday. Meanwhile, Regina erased this chapter from her life.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Drizella's hospital room-She had been on suicidal watch

Rumple's p.o.v

"I remember when you visited mom, Anastasia, and me. I was a child and mourning my dad at the

time. Mom said you were a family friend. Your magic tricks entertained us. You brought joy into my

life. Who knew you were my biological father?" Drizella recalls. "Life is both beautiful and

unpredictable. I remember when you were born. Your mom ripped you from Regina's womb.

I never meant to abandon you. You have a big and pure heart. You deserve to live in peace. I hate it

that you inherited my demons especially the suicidal tendencies" I share with her. "Please don't

leave me now" Drizella begs me. "I am going nowhere" I promise removing a hair strand from her

face.


	100. Your Distorted Gray Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

A mental traffic jam

Beautiful tragic play

Barely on the mend

Your distorted gray reality

Obvious oblivious oblivion

Unseasonably cold and hot weather

This unpredictable behavior of yours


	101. Even Now She Is Nothing Like Me

Place: The Edge of All Realms

Rumple's p.o.v

I exit the time portal and Belle greets me with a hug and kiss. "I know Drew summoned you. How

is she doing?" she asks me. "Drew has been on suicidal watch. She is on the mend now. Even

now she is nothing like me" I inform Belle.


	102. Seen & Unseen Scars That Have Shaped Me

Regina's p.o.v

I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I see a beautiful warrior queen. I lift up my shirt and

touch my emergency cesarean section scar. I remember Lady Tremaine ripped Drizella from my

womb. The child that I have desperately tried to save and love is now under a twenty seven

suicidal watch. I wish I knew why Drew hates herself so much.


	103. The Enlightened One

Regina's p.o.v continued

I heard through the grapevipe that Drew was discharged from the hospital. I decided to pay her a

brief visit. Francis was working, therefore I had Drew and Dizzy all to myself.


	104. His and Her Precious Baby Girl

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Post Drew's ttraumatic birth

Regina's p.o.v

Bloody and yet beautiful, my newborn daughter rested on my stomach. Rumple and I decided to

name her Drizella. Drew was her nickname. Drew and I formed an instant deep connection. Drew

drank briefly from my breast milk. I wondered if Rumple loved Drew too. "Give me my baby!" Lady

Tremaine yelled snatching Drew from my arms. I remember she was the one who held me captive.

She also peformed an emergency cesarean section on me. She threatened to kill Rumple and me

if we retaliated against her. She gave Rumple two options. He could take Drew or me home. I

blacked out before he made his final decision. It wasn't until I woke up in my bed that I realized

he had chosen to save me.


	105. I Can Sense Your Deepest Fear & Longing

Regina's p.o.v

All signs point west, but there are

things that you want to get off your

chest before you go. At your best,

you are a mirrored reflection of me.

I can sense your deepest fear and

longing. Every test, trial, and transition

that you have experienced or endured,

has proven just how strong you are.


	106. She is My Reflection and Vice Versa

Drizella's p.o.v

Feeling lost inside, I struggle to cross over

the great divide. I am broken wide open.

I look in the mirror and all I see is horror.

I can't believe what I have become.

She reopens the door and I am

home again. She keeps me warm

and I mean her no harm. She is

my reflection and vice versa.


	107. The Thanksgiving Christmas Spirit and Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Fairytale Land-Rumple and Regina's manor

Situation: An annual Thanksgiving celebration

Avalon's p.o.v

My parents have hired a pianist for our annual Thanksgiving celebration. Although I am grateful for

Spirit's service, I wish she could've stayed home with her family. "You should take a break" I suggest.

"Your parents are paying me" she reminds me. "We thank you for your service. I will make you a take

home plate" I promise. "Thanks" she smiles.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Social Gathering Place- The Food Trucks

Avalon's p.o.v

Singing various Christmas carols, we visit Raven and her family's food truck. Our behavior amuses

them. Unfortunately, we don't get free food.


	108. I am Fine, But I am Not Really Okay

Time Period: A Flashback

Tiana's p.o.v

I was there for Naveen even he was deathly ill. I remember visiting his sickbed many

moons ago. He touched my stomach hoping our unborn baby could cure him. "I am

Seven months pregnant. The baby is due in two months, perhaps December" I remind

him. "We created a miracle" he reminscenced. "We have an important dinner with our

allies. Your presence will be greatly missed" I reminded him. "You need to take it easy

in your condition. Stress is not good for you and the baby. I will attend the dinner" he

persisted. "Mom and I will be able to take care of business in your absence" I assured

him. I hugged my husband and kissed him goodbye. An intense strong contraction

seized my body out in the hallway. I fell down on the floor. A maidservant rushed to

my aid. "My lady, what is the matter? Is it the baby?" She asked me. "All is well with

me" I lied trying to regain my composure. I am fine, but I am not really okay.

My mom and several body guards accompanied me to the dining hall.

"You appear to be alittle off" mom pointed out. I was so nervous that

I worried my water would break early. Somehow I conquered my stage fright.

My mom and our guests understood me very well. Everything was looking up for me

until I experienced labor like symptoms. I breathed through the pain and kept on

a brave strong face. Nobody knew how much I was suffering. While they danced

the night away, I went to bed. Quietly and unnoticeably, I headed toward my

birthing chambers where my water broke for real. I was totally caught off guard

because the baby was arriving two months early.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Tiana's p.o.v

You are my precious blue valentine. You are pure sunshine and I love you with an undying passion.

We crossover the line between life and death. I am fine, but I am not really okay. Today has been a

gift, but I give it one more long hard try and cry.


	109. Constantly Trying To Know God's Will

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Fairytale Land Naveen and Tians's palace The Birthing Chambers

Situation: Raven's birrh

Naveen's p.o.v

I use a handkerchief to wipe sweat off her face. She has experienced a difficult labor and delivery

so far. We both fear and worry that our baby might be a stillborn.


	110. I Think I'm Lost Without You

I think I'm lost without you. I just feel crushed without you -Freya Ridings, Lost Without You

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Cemetery

Situation: A memorial service for Ronan (Victor and Ruby's stillborn son)

Naveen's p.o.v

All the sadness in the air makes me want to hold my wife tighter. We were almost in Victor and

Ruby's shoes once. Thankfully, Raven survived her difficult premature birth. She is now nineteen

years old. She has graduated from highschool. Her dream is be a chef and to own a restaurant.

Tiana and I have allowed her to work with us on our food truck.

"Ronan was our miracle baby. There were complications with the pregnancy. Thats why Ruby was

induced and delivered early at seven months. I helped her to bring him into this world" an emotional

Victor recounts bringing me back down to reality. My heart aches and breaks for Vincent and Ruby.

Nobody especially them deserves to lose a baby.


	111. When Her Heart, Her Only Child Was Lost

Place: Rumple's Family Burial Plot

Situation: Ronan's memorial service

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple left behind his ashes and family burial plot for me to take care off. I believed Rumple

wouldn't mind if Ruby and Vincent buried their son in the family burial plot. They appreciated my

help and support. We were not yet done mourning and burying Ronan when a livid Drew appeared.

Her eyes burned right through my soul. I could feel the darkness rising up in her. I tried to embrace

her, but she pushed me to the ground. "My daughter is missing. Dr. Facilier probably took her. What

the hell did you do to him this time? Please don't play the rape or miscarriage card" Druizella

snapped at me.


	112. Even Now We Swim & Explore The Deep End

Regina's p.o.v

Her eyes burn right through my soul.

I feel as if I am attending my own

funeral. She wants for me to tell

her the truth. I have a feeling it is going to

be a long and rough day for us.

She will probably put my ashes in an

urn next. Even now we swim and explore

the deep end.


	113. A Bright & Blessed but Uncertain Future

Place: Mulan and Shang's house-A Nursery

Mulan's p.o.v (she is heavily pregnant with a baby girl at the time)

Frantically, my husband Shang storms into the nursery. I have been preparing for our daughter's

arrival. I am so startled that I fear my water may break. "Please slow down and breathe" I instruct

Shang. He catches his breath before speaking further. "Mulan, babies and children have been

disappearing all over town" Shang informs me.


	114. Really Wasting My Young Years

Maybe I'm wasting my young years -London m, Wasting My Young Years

Time Period: A Flashback

Princess Kwan-Yin (the grown up version of Mulan and Shang's unborn daughter)

Among all my sisters, Father found favor with me. I was well educated and wise.

My father wanted me to be his wanted my husband to be the next future king.

I had no desire to be queen or be married. He arranged for me to get married anyway.

I discovered and joined a convent on my way to the wedding ceremony. The nuns

mistreated me at the convent. I still carried out my duties such as helping those in need.

Father raided the convent and forced me to return home with him. He sentenced me to

death for disobediance. Divine intervention saved my life. I became a goddess of mercy.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Henry's writing studio

Shay aka Kwan Yin's p.o.v

"You summoned me. How may I help you?" I remind Henry. "Lucy has disappeared. Jacinda

has been looking for her nonstop. A curse or something else has made all of the babies and kids to

vanish" Henry informs me. "What does their disappearance have to do with me?" I wonder. "You

are my ghost writer. You are a goddess of mercy. You have helped those, unborn or simply

lost crossover" Henry recounts.


	115. The Canal

Time Period: Shay's birth

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Mulan's p.o.v

"Again, Mulan, Push" Doctor Whale instructs me. "I can't do this. It is too hard" I complain. Normally

I am the strong and tough one. I can handle anything that is thrown my way. Who knew giving birth

could hurt so much? Thankfully, Shang and Aurora are here to support me through this difficult time.


	116. What It All Cost Him, Her, and Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Shay's birth

Shang's p.o.v

"It hurts and burns. I can't do this anymore" an exhausted Mulan complains. "You are experiencing a

burning ring of fire. The baby is crowning at last" Dr. Whale informs Mulan. After a long difficult

labor and pushing process, Mulan is more than ready to welcome Shay into the world. Aurora

and I continue to offer her words of encouragement. Unfortunately, Shay is born blind.


	117. Ocean Eyes

You really know how to make me cry with those ocean eyes -Billie Eilish, Ocean Eyes

Shay's p.o.v (the grown up version)

I can feel someone kissing my forehead. "Something is wrong. I can't see" I complain to him or her.

The person places my hand on her or her cheek. "Its me, Shay, your dad. You are in the hospital.

You took quite a tumble out of the canal. You rescued all those who were lost and missing.

Unfortunately, you are now blind" my dad informs me. "Shay, I am so sorry. I had no idea that

you would become blind. Your infant self is blind as well. I should've sent you to that realm,

the canal aka purgatory" Henry apologizes.


	118. My Shay Joy

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Shay's actual birth

Mulan's p.o.v

The baby has started to crown and my back is hurting really bad. "My back is hurting. These pillows

are not helping me at all" I complain in the mist of pushing. "I got you. I will provide extra body

support for you" Shang insists. I lay my head against his chest and absorb his warm body heat.

He puts pressure on my big swollen stomach. I relax my muscles and hold my legs open.

Shang, Aurora, and Dr. Whale cheer me on nonstop. Apart of myself doubts I can safely bring Shay

into the world.


	119. An Unsung Hero, My Favorite Underdog

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Mulan's recovery room

Mulan's p.o.v

Shang and I have decided to name our daughter Shay Joy. Who knew Shay's birth would bring all the missing babies and kids back home? She is some kind of hero. Maybe that is why the universe spared her life. Anyhow, here I am alone in a recovery room. I am swooning over Shay who is sleeping in my arms.


	120. To Let Them Know That I Care & Do Exist

Shay's p. o.v

Dad helps me into a wheelchair and then escorts me to a room that is located across

the hall. I can hear Dad and Henry talking to a young woman whose name is Mulan.

Mulan has just recently given birth to a baby girl. Surprisingly, Mulan is my mom.

I am caught off guard when Mulan acknowledges me as her daughter. She

allows me to hold Baby Shay aka my newborn baby self. I wonder if this

world is big enough for the both of us or if one of us will have to go?


	121. Hear You Me Again

May Angels lead you in, hear you me my friends, on sleepless roads the sleepless go -Jimmy Eat World, Hear You Me

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Canal-A Type of Purgatory

Shay's p.o.v

Spontaneously, all of babies and kids living in Storybrooke disappeared. Everyone assumed

Jafar or Dr. Faciliar kidnapped them. Jafar and Dr. Faciliar were innocent in this case. My

former classmate and coauthor, Henry Mills created a new different realm by which he called The

Canal.


	122. Even Now You Know What You Must Do

Shay's p.o.v

Our paths in life are very different,

but we will collide again soon.

Our longest darkest hour and day

is still yet to come. I have a voice,

but I depend on you to make the

right choice. Even now you know

what you must do. Even if it may

lead to my demise, you disarm me.


	123. My First Stop on My Apology World Tour

Henry's p.o.v

Regina's house is my first stop on my apology world tour. Mom greets me with a hug and kiss, not

knowing that I have come to repent. She offers me milk and chocolate chip cookies. I savor and

cherish this precious moment. "I helped Mommy to bake the cookies" Solomon boasts. "I am

glad you are home" I tell him. "You and Shay are heroes for rescuing all the missing babies and

kids" mom praises me.


	124. The Birth and Death of My Pride and Joy

Regina's p.o.v

I enjoyed his presence until he released a huge bombshell. "I am responsible for making all the babies and kids to disappear. I put Shay's life in jeopardy. She is now blind because of me" He confessed. "Henry, I almost lost Solomon. What the hell could possess you to do such a horrible thing?" I yelled at my son. "At least I didn't take Avalon away from you" Henry argues increasing my anger and disappointment in him. Avalon appears instantly at the mentioning of her name. She had been reading or journaling upstairs in her room. "I heard somebody, perhaps Henry, call my name. How may I be of help?" she asked. "We don't need your help. Henry and me are having an intense argument" I explained to my daughter. Avalon takes Solomon back upstairs with her.


	125. I Can't Save Us My Atlantis

I can't save us my Atlantis -Seafret, Atlantis

Henry's p.o.v

Angry, I slammed the door right behind me. I forgot to tell Mother goodbye. She didn't chase after

me. I was totally worthless and useless to her. I bet she wished I was never born. I bet she

regretted adopting me. I encountered even more chaos at my house. Jacinda and my

former classmate Violet worked together to bring me down. Shay was stuck in the middle

of our drama. I was torn between erasing Shay or myself from existence. Before I

could make a final decision, my body waged war against me. I started to experience

shortness of breath and chest pains. I blamed my physical aliments on stress and anxiety.

A celestial being calling my name drowned out Lucy's loud sobs and screams.


	126. Maybe Heaven Can Wait

Time Period: Henry's dream and possible reality

Place: The Edge of All Realms

"Henry" my guardian angel's voice repeats. I open my eyes and notice my grandpa looking down

on me. He helps me off the ground. "I can see you. Am I dead?" I wonder. "You had a heartattack,

but you are not dead" Grandpa assures me.


	127. Stuck Between Life and Death

Henry's p.o.v

Stuck between life and death,

it has been my longest and

darkest day and hour yet.

I have never been this close

to rock bottom before.

I have been left here alone

to linger in silence. I don't know

where my next breath of

oxygen will come

from. I bet my absence

will matter more than my

actual presence. Nothing

but gloom and doom, everything

has gone kaboom. Maybe not

now but soon, I will awake

and make amends. Maybe

not now, but soon I will

embrace my true calling.


	128. Drew's Turning Point and Breakthrough

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: The night before Dizzy's disappearance

Drizella's p.o.v

As usual, Francis and I tuck our little princess into bed. Dizzy loves it when we role play. I pretend to

be a damsel in distress and Francis rescues me. I consider him to be my hero and prince charming.

Dizzy falls asleep believing in fairytales and our tight knitted family bond.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Dizzy has disappeared the following morning

Drizella's p.o.v

I open Dizzy's bedroom door and notice she is not in her bed. I assume she is in the bathroom. I

don't hear her footsteps or any water running. Panic and fear begin to set in immediately for me.


	129. His and Her Stolen Kidnapped Child Angel

Time Period: A Flashback

Francis' p.o.v

Drizella and I searched for Dizzy around our house and town. Nobody knew Dizzy's whereabouts.

We ended up depressed and childless in the end. I followed Drizella upstairs where she collapsed

on our bed. "Dizzy is missing" a sorrowful Drizella repeated over and over again like a song.


	130. I am His Scapegoat and Sacrificial Lamb

Shay's p.o.v

I am blind and he has my peace of mind.

I am his scapegoat and sacrificial lamb.

I want to blow up like an atomic bomb.

I will not win this battle, therefore I

stay quiet.


	131. Beautifully Heartbreaking

Violet's p.o.v

Omnipresent, change grabs hold of the reins this time around.

I turn to a brand new page in the story of my life.

My heart is not your home anymore. Where on earth

is your home outside this cage? You discover your

self worth elsewhere, Rome. I want to feel something

for you, but the tears will not come. Some people would

say that I am not making a mistake in letting you go. Underattack,

these blue skies are as black as night. Where has the light in your

eyes gone to? Whatever happened to all of the passion and desire

that once consumed us? Set on fire, dying pipe dreams are put

on hold until hope breaks the mold. I kiss your ghost, I am learning

to miss you. Your afterglow, I consider your shadow to be beautifully

heartbreaking every hour. You are free enough to breathe and fly like a bird

into Jesus' arms. Godspeed and goodluck with everything, my friend.


	132. A World Without Oxygen

Tristan's p.o.v

Dreamlessly, you travel on the highway

Even as your hair begins to turn gray, you continue to be a ray of sunshine

A black and blue fray

Realm of uncertainty and false hope

The longest flight and extended vocation

Heaven's beckoning

Incoming freight train

Stages of sorrow and acceptance

Endless distance between us

A world without oxygen or daylight

Scarcely dark cemetery

Our collection of bones and ashes

Ninety different shades of love

Eighty empty vessels

Mighty strong arms

Baby angels

Red bleeding hearts

A dozen rosaries and silent prayers

Chasing life in the absence of noise

Echoes of your legacy and brief existence


	133. A Love Triangle or A Complicated Square

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: An Airport

Situation: Shay and Violet (eight weeks pregnant) are biding Tristan goodbye. Tristan and his business partner Isolde are leaving for a business trip.

Isolde (checking the time on her cellphone): Tris, we have to go right now

Tristan (kissing and hugging Violet): Goodbye, my love

Violet (choked up): Please don't say goodbye

Tristan (touching Violet's cheek): I will see you later then

Violet (placing Tristan's hand on her stomach): The baby and I will wait patiently for your return

Shay (to Tristan): Where is my kiss and hug?

Tristan (kissing and hugging Shay): I love you

Shay: I love you too. I will look after your wife and baby while you are gone.

Tristan: I believe and trust you

(Then Tristan and Isolde board their plane, perhaps to never been seen again)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality (another flashback)

Place: Tristan and Violet's house

Situation: During a passionate makeout session in bed, Shay and Violet discover Tristan is dead via a phone call

Shay (touching Violet's small baby bump): You have a baby inside your body

Violet: I know it is a miracle. Please be gentle with me for I am pregnant.

Shay: I thank you for carrying our baby

Violet: Our baby?!

Shay: This baby belongs to you, Tristan, and me. I remember when you became pregnant. We had a threesome back then. Our relationship is a love triangle or a complicated square.

Violet: I understand now, honey

Shay (fondling Violet): I love you

Violet (kissing and touching Shay in random various places): I love you too

(And then the two women receive a heartbreaking phone call from Regina. Regina has called to say Tristan and Isolde died in a plane crash. They needed to identify and claim their bodies).


	134. An Infinite Bottomless Dark Abyss

Violet's p.o.v

My own personal rock bottom, an infinite bottomless dark abyss. My secret private hell, a world where you don't exist anymore. Sinking fast into quicksand, hope for a better tomorrow.


	135. When Tears, Words & Ashes Became Flesh

Time Period: Purgatory-Narnia-Henry's Dream Reality

Henry's p.o.v (between alive and dead)

The night is not beautiful especially for a deadly airplane crash. A beautiful goddess, Isolde's ghost, leads me on a wild goose chase through an enchanted forest. With every

step, she cries and pours somebody's ashes out of an urn. The wind blows the ashes in my direction. I can't wipe the soot or her blood off my clothes. Isolde and I stop playing

hide and seek eventually. She trades in the urn for some kind of enormous mysterious object. I help her to remove tree limbs and branches off this object in which is a casket.

She crawls into the casket and lays down beside her dead lover. Her dead lover is my good friend Tristan. A true love's kiss awakens him. I can hear myself writing and narrating

their evolving epic love story.


	136. Please Let Me Lay and Rest In Your Arms

Situation: Shay has split her time being Henry's ghostwriter and Violet's friend-lover

Shay's p.o.v

In a world where nothing is concrete or permanent, tomorrow is shaping out to be completely different from today. We are stuck at a crossroads. Life's circumstances paint the sky crimson instead of blue. Please let me lay and rest in your arms.


	137. A Predestined Future

Henry's p.o.v

A chosen divine path, a predestined future. Rosewood crosses, elegant crown jewels. An enigma, an unique dilemma, a self-fulfilling prophecy. Lavishing grandfather paradox, our box of souvenirs, vanishing memories. Easy breezy time travel, fate's second chances, fairytale hopes and dreams. Our intertwined destinies, repercussions, tearjerkers.


	138. Your Greatest Ally Will Be Your Downfall

Time Period: A Flashback- An Alternate Universe

Place: Fairytale Land-The Enchanting Forest

Situation: Shay meets Henry for the first time

Shay's p.o.v

My parents who are the famous Mulan and Shang met each other in the army. They have desired for me to follow in their footsteps. I believe fighting in the king's army is not my true calling. Anyhow, I take a break from training with my dad. I sneak off to my favorite secret hiding place in the woods. I write a poem that is entitled "Lucy".


	139. Enchanting and Entertaining Bad Karma

Shay's p.o.v

Enchanting and entertaining bad karma

It is a sad day for us to be alive

God knows how long and hard we have tried to survive

He pulls at my heartstrings and puppetstrings


	140. Still I'm Stuck At A Crossroads With You

Henry's p.o.v

You have claimed to be my friend til the end. Still I'm stuck at a crossroads with you. You are starstruck by me and yet you struggle to hold my hand. Is it possible that I am afraid to explore the great unknown with you? Nevertheless you have been true blue. Still I'm stuck at a crossroads with you. United we will stand or fall, whichever may come first.


	141. Where is the Song? Feel Like A Ghost

Where is the song? Feel like a ghost at this time -Switchfoot, Sing It Out

Time Period: The Present Reality-The Hospital

Naveen's p.o.v

I had just finished eating my lunch in the cafeteria. Unnoticeably, I walked pass the waiting room where Regina, Emma, Drizella, and Jacinda sat. They were obvious distraught over something that Henry did. They didn't have a clue that Tina was undergoing chemotherapy. I stayed silent for my wife's sake. Jacinda saw and rushed to embrace me. "Its so good to see you again, Nave. I bet you have heard about Henry's heart attack. Henry, not Jafar or Dr. Facilier, is responsible for making all the babies and kids to disappear" Jacinda notified me.


	142. Even Now We've Endured & Survived Worse

Naveen's p.o.v continued

Tiana's pretty face lites up like a Christmas Tree when I enter the chemotherapy room. My heart bleeds and breaks for her. I want to take her home so badly. She must stay put because she is not done with her chemotherapy session yet. "How was your lunch?" she asks me in the present time. "I enjoyed my lunch. I missed you though" I admit.


End file.
